Not a Little Girl
by Mylisssa
Summary: Edward spends Saturday nights playing poker with the bachelors of Forks. He has the utmost respect for his new friend Charlie, but when Charlie's little girl comes home for the summer, it turns out she's not a little girl at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

**.**

I swear I drank less in college than I do at these weekly meet-ups.

The tiny town of Forks has been my home for the last six months since I took on the project of building my mom a restaurant in her hometown. I always thought it was her dream to come back and rub her success in the face of the people she grew up with, but I get it now. This town has such charm and closeness that you can't help but to accept even the people you don't like.

Felix folds and it's between Billy and Charlie who has the winning hand. Charlie's full house beats out Billy's three of a kind. It's for the best that the chief usually wins.

Then we're on to casseroles and cobbler before another hand is dealt. My dad told me before I came out here, "If you want to have a good time in that town, you go tell Chief Swan I sent you out there."

I met the chief and I was instantly included in the Saturday bachelors' nights. All the men bring whatever dishes the single ladies in town prepared for them. It's a pissing contest to see who made what for whom. I get casseroles and pies from all the same women they do, but I only bring over what I get from Kate. They're jealous because she's never made anything for them, but it works, since I'm not competing for the same affections that they are.

Not that I want Kate's affection, but I don't mind these guys believing that I do. Although, I don't know if Kate is interested in me; I just assumed she felt bad for all those nights she saw me eating alone in the diner.

"That Kate makes the best peach cobbler I've ever had," Peter says over his second helping.

"You stickin' it to that girl yet?" Felix asks and everyone laughs when I hang my head, embarrassed. They can think what they want. I won't confirm or deny anything. I've never been one to sleep around. I've had a few drunken one-night slip-ups, but every time I say never again. I guess I'm not sexually driven enough to pursue any woman in this town. Relationships should fall into place on their own, but maybe that's why I'm twenty-seven and still single.

Kate's a nice lady who is a little older than me and a little younger than these guys. I mow her lawn sometimes because I don't know how else to repay her for the food. Never once has she invited me in. Maybe I'm naïve, but I see it as a sign that we are on the same page.

Charlie pats me on the back and says, "She's a good woman, and you're a good man for not speakin' about it."

He pours a round of scotch and for hours it's poker, beer, and rounds of scotch. It's talk of who is screwing who and who would make a good wife. It's agreed by all of them that they'll need a few years before settling down. Which is funny because besides Peter, all these men have been married and divorced. They've already been living as bachelors for years.

Another round of scotch, even though I can't stand the stuff. But I'm not a wimp, so I drink it down.

"What are we going to do when your Bella gets home?" Billy asks Charlie about his daughter being home for the summer. Poor kid, she must have been completely sheltered growing up with a protective man like Charlie for a father.

He strokes his mustache contemplating. "I guess we'll have to skip the scotch and keep the conversation about sports and fishin'."

I've drunk way too much, but I'm fighting like hell not to let the effects show.

Felix deals another round then asks, "What about that fishin' trip? You taking her with us?"

"She can stay at my house. Jake and the boys'll take care of her," Billy states and even I know Charlie isn't going to let his precious little girl stay in a house full of guys.

"I'm sure they'll take care of her, all right," Felix snickers.

I notice the overhead light flash off the blade before I realize Chief Swan has just pulled out a knife and stabbed the table.

I think Felix would be safer if he ran out and jumped over a cliff.

Felix recovers quickly and says, "Best not be letting that princess stay out there."

Charlie nods and looks to me, and it's almost enough for the alcohol to push out the vomit I've been trying so hard to avoid.

"You don't want to go on this trip anyway. You can stay here and make sure my little girl doesn't get into any trouble." It's not a question.

"Yes, sir. I can do that." How hard could that be? From what I've heard, she's a good kid. Charlie is so proud of her, as he rightfully should be. If I had a daughter, I'm sure I'd be boasting about her left and right, and I'd be damn sure to keep the up-to-no-good boys away from her.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a bright pink room surrounded by stuffed puppy dogs and teddy bears.

My head is throbbing as I sit up in what I assume is Charlie's kid's room.

I know the girl lived here until she left for college last year, but seriously, this is the room of an eight-year-old. I know Charlie still thinks of her as his little princess, but maybe she really never grew up. I stand up and am face-to-face with a shelf full of Barbie dolls.

.

I go to the zoning hearing for the restaurant location and go over plan after plan with my mother. Most of her wants are impossible, and I'm tempted to take a break from her restaurant and see about making a few connections in Seattle.

Charlie cancels poker night two weeks in a row. His daughter is filling his time with shopping trips and hikes he doesn't want to go on. I have a new respect for him though, even if he's a hard ass. That girl has him wrapped around her finger.

I stop in for lunch at the diner and take my usual seat at the end of the counter. Maggie walks over and fills my coffee mug almost immediately before running to the back to grab the phone. It's hard to look at her with all I know about what happens between her and Charlie behind closed doors.

Two seats down a soaking wet, pretty brunette sets down her purse and removes her drenched jacket. She grabs a napkin and wipes rain off her face.

"Oh wow! Did you walk here?" I ask the woman, handing her my napkin as well.

"Yes. I don't know what I was thinking." She laughs and takes the seat beside me rather than the one her jacket's now draped over.

"The special, as usual?" Maggie holds a pen over her notepad and looks annoyed, as if I've caused her to wait. Maybe she's been standing there awhile.

"Yes, that sounds good." I hand her the menu I never bothered to look at.

Maggie turns to the woman. "And little miss, it's always nice to see you. What will it be?"

If Maggie knows her, how have I never seen her before? There's no way I could have overlooked her.

"The special sounds great. Thanks, Maggie."

When Maggie is gone, she leans sideways toward me. "What's the special?" she whispers.

"I have no idea," I laugh with her.

There's a round of thunder and rain starts pouring down. She's visibly cringing. I don't want her to be scared to get home.

"I don't think it's letting up anytime soon. Are you going to need a ride somewhere?" The words fall out of my mouth before I realize I've asked her to get in a car with me and we haven't even officially met.

She bites her lip and glances back outside. "I actually really do. Would it be out of your way? My house isn't very far from here."

"I'm only going home after this, so it's no big deal. I'm Edward." I reach out to shake her hand, and when I look into her eyes as we're connected skin to skin, we hold hands and eyes and she doesn't say anything or let go either.

She's beautiful.

A clatter of a dish breaking back in the kitchen shatters the moment, and she drops my hand looking down. Maybe she's sort of embarrassed, but all I feel is warm.

"Bella," she says as she looks back up at me. She's smiling and I was, but now I'm definitely not.

Fuck.

"Oh. Charlie's kid." I point at her like it just dawned on me.

"The one and only," Bella smirks, but it's not much of a smile anymore.

"Are you the architect?" She mimics the way I pointed at her.

"That'd be me." I turn to my coffee and stop looking at her. I don't remember the last time, if ever, that I had such a genuine interest in getting to know someone, but this is a bad idea.

The special is delivered to both of us at the same time. It's some kind of grilled fish and rice. I don't eat fish, plain as simple as that. I don't like it.

"Damn," she mutters. I look over at Bella as she's glaring at her plate. She's obviously not pleased with the fish either.

"Sorry. The special has never steered me wrong before." I don't even know what to do right now. Do I order us something else? _Hey, sorry we ordered this, but we didn't want it._ Would that be rude?

"It's fine. I've been tolerating this stuff my whole life. We just have to cover it in lemon juice and tartar sauce and hope there's no bones." She starts squeezing the lemon wedges, and I follow her lead.

Together we choke down the meal. Every bite she takes gives me the will to take one more.

She reaches up for a high five when we finish our plates and says, "We deserve dessert for that, right?"

"We deserve a piece of pie and a milk shake."

She giggles and it's the cutest thing. I want to hear it again, but not just hear it; I want to be the cause of it.

"You're going to have to learn to eat fish without gagging. My dad loves fish."

And just like that I'm back to 'this girl is off limits'. I need to get her home and stay away.

"I'll work on that."

Maggie comes over and takes our plates and our dessert orders. We both order vanilla shakes and apple pie.

We already have too much in common.

She's too open and friendly. I can't stop talking to her.

Soon after our dessert arrives, Bella's phone rings and she takes the call.

"No, I'm fine. Edward's here. He said he'd give me a ride home." I assume it's Charlie.

While she's on the phone, I step into the bathroom. I want this to be okay. I want to be able to talk to this girl, maybe ask to see her again and have it be okay. The same girl I'm supposed to basically babysit in two weeks. The little girl of a man who stabs shit when someone implies someone else may be interested in her. Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, owner of guns and knives, he's the law in this town. I respect him enough to not go after his daughter. I just didn't know his little girl was not a little girl at all.

Poker night is back on next weekend. I should just back out. It'd be safer than pretending I have minimal interest in getting to know Bella.

There are a lot of ways I'd like to get to know Bella.

Fuck.

I splash cool water on my face and repeat a few times out loud, "I've got to let this go."

Back at the counter Bella has finished eating, so I pay the bill.

She doesn't object when I pay for hers. What she does is blush when she says, "Thanks."

I think I just turned this into a date, and now I've got to take her home.

Her jacket is drenched. I made it inside before the downpour started, so I offer her mine.

She smiles like she's flattered as she slips it on.

I wonder if I have enough acting skills to start acting like an asshole. Honestly, I'm being vain. She's a nice girl. I can't mistake her friendliness for more than it is. Even if I'm interested, it doesn't mean she is. With her now, I don't feel the age difference, but it's still there.

I open the passenger door and she slides in, again with the smiling, "Thanks."

It's less than a five minute drive, and we keep the conversation about school and work. I want to know everything about her, and I wish she was anyone else but Charlie's daughter.

I pull into the same driveway that I've pulled into a few dozen times before. The gentleman in me wants to get out and open her door, but then what? Do I walk her to her front door? I'm just dropping her off at home. That is all this is.

She doesn't get out of the car. Leaning her head back on the seat, she turns to look at me. "I guess my dad's not home yet. Do you want to come in? I've got a stew in the crock pot. You could stay for dinner if you don't have plans."

If I just say no, she could mention it to Charlie, and he'll be suspicious as to why I'd turn down dinner at his house. Saying yes I'm likely to cause a greater deal of suspicion when I won't be able to stop myself from looking at his daughter.

"Thanks for offering, but I don't want to intrude on your time with your dad. I know he really misses you."

"Oh, okay. That's fine." She doesn't get out of the car, so I look straight ahead and wait for her to go.

Small warm fingers take my right hand and squeeze.

"Edward?" Her voice is so soft. I turn to face her. I don't move my hand. I don't squeeze back, but I don't move hers off either.

"I'm sure there will be leftovers, and my dad works tomorrow, so we could have lunch again."

_Knives stuck in tables. Barbie dolls. Teddy Bears. She's a little girl. This is just a friendly gesture. Tell her you have to work. Maybe another time._

I turn to tell her why I can't go, and she's closer than I realized. I lose my words when the tip of her tongue glides out across her lip and she starts leaning forward. She's feeling the same connection I am, and for a moment I really just want to kiss her before I tell her no. Just feel her lips one time and walk away. But I'm not a selfish person, and she's a young girl; she'll move on.

I turn my head and look away, like I never noticed her leaning toward me in the first place. I squeeze her hand.

"You're a good kid, Bella. I know your dad needs a lot of taking care of, but you don't need to worry about me. I'll manage." Her hand slides out of mine, and when I look over at her, I see the rejection and confusion written all over before she covers it up.

"How old are you anyway?" she asks as she opens the car door.

"Old. Twenty-seven." _Too old for you._

"That's not so old. Oh, I almost forgot about your jacket." She starts to remove it, and without thinking I reach out and halt her hand.

"It's still raining. I'll just get it back this weekend." She nods and my hand lingers a few seconds longer before she's out of the car and running to her front door.

When I get to my current home, in the guest house behind my mother's childhood house, I bang my head against the wall. Eventually, I'll beat every image of Bella Swan out of my head, or I'll knock myself out.

It doesn't matter. The vision of her face is ingrained in my mind: her amusement at the diner, her leaning toward me so close, and the hurt on her face when I turned her down.

Sleep. I can sleep her off. I'm drunk on fluctuating emotions. This will pass.

My bed is too big and cold. I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to wake up tangled in brown waves of hair. My thoughts drift to fantasies of trailing my lips from her neck, to her lips, and down until I'm between her thighs. Imagining her here makes me feel even more alone.

The next few days are a blur. I work on the restaurant site plan until my eyes burn. Nothing looks right.

Poker night is on. I don't shave because it's somehow a sign of how much older I am. It's ridiculous.

Bella greets me at the door.

"Hi, Edward. How are you?" Her friendliness is forced.

"Great. How are you?" I look into her too-sad eyes and miss the bright sweetness from when we first met.

"Okay. Ready to go back to California. My dad ran to get more beer, and no one else is here yet. I guess just go do whatever it is you do here." She closes the door as I enter. Her eyes stay on the ground, but mine haven't stopped looking at her.

I put the case of beer I brought in the fridge. Bella lingers around but doesn't say anything.

"Do you miss school, or do you have a boyfriend you want to get back to?" I ask stupid questions. Despite Charlie's goal of keeping guys away, I'm sure she dates when she's at school.

"No and no. Not too many of my friends came home for the summer. I like seeing my dad, but it's all summer just me and my dad. Or he's working and it's just me. Next year, I'll probably just come for a few weeks." Bella starts stirring whatever she has cooking on the stove.

I want to offer to go somewhere with her. Life is playing cruel jokes on me.

"That smells really good. Do you need help with anything?" She looks over and her smiles almost real.

"It's just spaghetti. You could chop up some lettuce for a salad." That I've done before.

We work side by side for seconds, hours, or years, I don't know. It's not long enough.

She hums while she cooks. I can barely hear it; it's just a low vibration.

"Taste this," she says as she blows on a spoonful of sauce. I reach up to grab the spoon, but she has it up to my mouth before I get a chance to do it myself.

"It's really good." She takes the same spoon that was just in my mouth and licks off the small remainder I left.

She has to be doing this on purpose. I'm going to die tonight, either by her or her father.

Her eyes are too much, so I glance down.

Fuck.

I can't deal with boobs too.

Even thinking about pressing my lips to her chest could get me arrested. I'm the last person Chief Swan should have entrusted with his daughter.

"Is that a locket?" I ask about the chain hanging from her neck, to cover up where I was actually blatantly staring.

"Yes." She takes it in her hands and carefully opens it up. "It's my parent's wedding. My dad got it for me when they got divorced. He said it was so I would always remember I came from love, even if I couldn't see it anymore." From the look on her face and the sound of her voice, I can tell it's a bittersweet memory.

"You're really close with your dad, huh?" I already know the answer, but I don't know how she feels about it.

"Yeah, it's different with both my parents. My dad babies me and is always trying to protect me, but I have to make sure he takes care of himself. With my mom, I can tell her anything, but I'm the one who worries about her." She smiles as she explains.

"So it's like two different lives."

"Yes, I guess I've always just been a natural at accommodating people."

I just smile and nod. I don't tell her how I'd like to find out how accommodating she can be, or how much I really don't want to know.

While looking at her locket, I moved too close in order to see the tiny picture.

Bella rubs her thumb along my unshaven jaw. "I like this."

_You weren't supposed too._

I can't stop this.

Her face tilts up; she runs her tongue across her lower lip. I can't help the force as I lean down.

The front door is opened, and I turn away and regroup.

"Hey, Edward. My little girl getting you to do her bidding, too?" Charlie asks as he catches me mixing the salad.

"Guess so." I look around and realize Bella has disappeared.

"I told you I was bringing beer. How much do we need?" I motion to the two cases he set on the counter.

"I've been good for weeks. I need this."

I just shake my head. Drinking isn't the best idea for me tonight.

Charlie leans towards me and whispers, "So next weekend, I need you to make some excuse why you need to stay here. Call me up that day and let me know. You gotta make me believe it. She can't know you're watching out for her, or she'll run wild. And whatever you do, don't let her go to La Push. I'm not trying to control her, but no kid in this town is good enough for her."

"Okay. I got it."

"Glad I can count on you. The shotgun is in the coat closet. I'll get you a bottle of scotch when I get back."

Everyone else starts arriving. It's about an hour after I got here. I guess I missed the memo that poker night is later when Bella is around.

I help Bella pass out plates, and no one else offers to help. She keeps giving me sideways glances, and I'm dreading the moment I have to put that rejected look back on her face.

We're all seated around the table, and Bella is diagonally across from me to the right. I don't look at her.

"So, Edward, How's Kate treatin' ya?" Felix asks. I thought we weren't talking about this shit.

I put my head down like I always do.

"You know Katie right, Bella?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, she's works at the diner."

I don't look at her.

"Well she's got our Edward here tongue-tied." He pats my back.

I twirl the spaghetti on my fork and watch it spin.

"Why? She's old." She sounds agitated, but I'm sure to everyone else she just sounds disgusted.

I look at her.

She looks annoyed, but then she looks at me and her eyes close then stay down.

"Age gaps aren't as big when you're an adult, Bella." Charlie is the only one brave enough to answer her. I'm not sure if they are more scared of her or Charlie.

"Oh, so you all date women ten years older than you?" She looks around the table.

Nobody looks at her.

"Well, not usually. A few years older maybe," Charlie answers.

"Maybe I should date someone ten years older." Bella smirks.

"Here we go. Why don't you just worry about college?"

She rolls her eyes at him and finishes eating.

When she takes her plate and a few others to the kitchen, Charlie turns to me and says, "Sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into her."

I take the rest of the plates and join her in the kitchen. It's safe to say none of these guys will come in here if there's a chance they might be put to work.

I rinse the plates in the sink as Bella puts away leftovers. She walks over and leans back beside me next to the sink.

"So Kate?" I can feel her stare.

I just shrug. What am I supposed to say about Kate?

"Are you in love with her?" I should lie.

I shake my head and say, "No."

"Just fucking her then?" I cringe at her tone.

"No." I look at her and she visibly relaxes.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Fucking someone?" she asks, like it would be a punishable crime if I was.

"No. Can we stop talking about this?"

"Fine. Will you go somewhere with me tomorrow?

"Bella, it's not a good idea."

"You're making a mistake, but I think you already know that."

She goes upstairs and doesn't come back.

Cards are dealt and I keep an ear out for footsteps on the stairs. They make up for their lack of scotch, by throwing beers back like they're nothing.

My eyes land on the slit in the wood left in the table by the knife. Looking around the table, there are at least a dozen of the same marks.

I drink slow and then not at all. Charlie is glaring at Billy because he asked Sue out to dinner. There will probably be a rift between the two of them for a while.

I give up on Bella coming back downstairs and head home.

Next weekend, I'll be alone with her with no interruption. Hopefully, she's given up on me, but I'd rather Charlie stab me than make her feel rejected again.

I pour everything into finishing the site plan for the restaurant. By some crazy miracle, my mom only asks for minor changes.

Mid-week I mow Kate's lawn, and she asks me to come in. Of all the days for her to ask, this is the only one I would actually consider it.

"_Just fucking her then?" _If I was, Bella wouldn't want anything to do with me.

I don't go inside.

Friday comes and I know Charlie wants to head out early.

I call him up.

"Hey, Charlie. I had a plumbing leak and I had to shut off the water. I'm not going to be able to get someone out here until Monday." I lie.

"Awful news. You could stay here; let me okay it with Bella." His voice becomes more distant like the phone is no longer to his ear. "Hey, Bells, Edward has a plumbing issue and has to keep the water off all weekend. You okay with him crashing here?"

I hear nothing but my own heartbeat for too long.

"Um, I guess that's okay. Maybe he could give me a ride to Port Angeles." She sounds indifferent. It's for the best, but I don't like it.

"All right, it's all good if you don't mind being a taxi service."

Charlie asks me to give her a couple hours to herself, so she doesn't catch on. I pack a bag for the weekend and pick up some groceries.

I can be friends with Bella. Charlie wouldn't expect me not to talk to her.

I ring the doorbell, balancing four different bags.

Bella opens the door, and her face is back to the easygoing happy it was that first day.

"I have food. Did you think I wasn't going to feed you?" she says as she grabs a bag.

The second I set the bags on the kitchen counter, Bella is in my arms. Her arms wrap around my neck. The need to keep this platonic is outweighed by the need to touch her as my arms wrap around her waist.

"How did you get my dad to let you stay here?" She loosens her grip and her forehead rests on mine.

I have to tell her the truth; just one kiss and then the truth or no truth at all.

No kiss, just truth.

"Bella, I didn't. He asked me to keep an eye on you." She tenses and her arms fall, but I don't let go and she doesn't make me. Her face is more confused than sad.

"Why? If he's trying to protect my virtue, he's a few years too late. I'm nineteen, I don't need a babysitter."

"He's just worried, but I still want to get to know you. I hope we can be friends," I tell her as I let go of her.

"Okay. We can talk tomorrow. I actually have other plans tonight. Oh. And don't worry, I'll let my dad know what a great job you did watching out for me," she says as she retreats away from me.

I assume from the interest that she's showed in me that she doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe she's just fucking someone as she says, someone here in Forks.

I can't let her go.

I'll just tell her, "I want to give this a chance," and be an old pervert. Or maybe a scared kid and tell her, "We can do whatever you want, just don't tell your dad."

Even if Charlie's house is rigged with cameras, what could possibly happen? We'll kiss a few times and I'll put my arm around her as we sit side by side on the couch. Maybe she will fall asleep with her head on my shoulder.

Her bedroom door is slightly ajar, and I can hear her moving around. When I knock on the door, it opens wide enough to see inside. She doesn't acknowledge me, but I'm sure she knows I'm here. She's changed into a short skirt and tight shirt that Charlie probably doesn't know she owns.

"Are you going somewhere?" If she insists on going out, I'll just go with her.

"I don't know. I can't figure out what to wear." She's smearing stuff on her lips and rubbing them together.

"Are you here to tell me I'm not allowed to go out?" She turns to look at me.

"No, but I would like it if you stayed."

"Why?"

"So we can talk."

"I don't like the things you say when we talk."

She rubs her fingertips along the edge of her pleated skirt. Her hands slide up her leg, pulling the sides of her skirt up with them. When she reaches just below her waist her hands slide back down. In the blink of an eye, a white g-string falls to the ground at her feet.

Without looking away from me, she lifts her feet and steps to the side.

I can feel my throat bob with how hard I swallow. All the blood in my body rushes down so fast I'll probably faint.

This is a dream. Bella is a sweet girl and would never make advances like this. This is the disgusting place in my mind that takes a nice girl like Bella Swan and turns her into a seductress.

As she saunters towards me, I back away until I hit a wall and squeeze my eyes open and shut and will this to just be a dream.

She stands on her toes to speak in my ear. "Tell me you don't want me." Her voice is a breathy moan.

I can't speak.

I think of nothing but slowing down my racing heart.

She takes my hand and guides it under her skirt. I curl my fingers against her bare, sleek sex, and I breathe through a shudder of want and nerves.

This is not why I came up here.

She slinks down to her knees.

I need to stop her.

I have to stop her.

She locks her eyes up with mine as she yanks open the button on my jeans.

Why did I think I could stop her?

Her fingers pull down my zipper painstakingly slow.

She's daring me to stop her.

I don't want to stop her.

She's not a little girl. Her room is pink. There are teddy bears witnessing their girl kill me slowly. They probably don't know she's not a little girl.

She relieves me of the confines of my pants so carefully.

She never stops looking at me.

But one glance to where I'm now exposed and reaching out for her, and she sighs and bites that lip she's always biting on.

"Are you sure you don't want me?" Her eyes are still on mine, but her mouth is open, ready to take me in.

I look away. Her ceiling is filled with glow in the dark stars I'm sure her daddy put up for her.

Her mouth is already against my tip as she says, "Tell me to stop."

I don't tell her to stop.

She doesn't stop.

I close my eyes and lean my head back against the wall as I'm brought to the sweetest, hottest place I've ever been.

There's nothing to hold on to.

She's moving so slow, like she's trying so hard to make me lose control.

I look down and instantly regret it. She's still looking at me, acting like this is all innocent. She takes an inch and then another. Her mouth opens wider as she slides back with just her tongue on me.

I suck in a shaky breath, and she smiles because she knows she's doing this. And then she does it. She takes me in her mouth as far as she can, and then she moves back and forth fast, but not fast enough.

I close my eyes again and focus on not moving. I'll never forgive myself if I ram forward down her throat.

Then this really becomes a dream because I'm no longer in my own head. A glance to the side and I see her own hand is up her skirt.

She shouldn't have to do that.

I reach under her arms and lift her up as her legs wrap around me.

When I have her back laid across her bed, legs spread, hanging over the side, I briefly wonder if she planned this. She raises her ass up and reaches behind, pulling a condom from the waistband of her skirt.

She tears the wrapper with her teeth and rolls it down my length faster than I could have.

Her hand stays around me as I hover over top of her, and she guides me to her entrance, and with one slow push I'm engulfed inside.

I want to be gentle with her, but she starts bucking her hips, and I'm plunging forward to meet her speed. Her head is tossing back and forth, and she moans each time we collide.

I stop being careful. This sweet girl doesn't want careful. I pound into her and her back arches. She's clamping down all around me and yelling out incoherently.

When her body calms, I find a steadier rhythm, and when she starts meeting my thrusts, I fall over the edge with release.

I stay on top inside her as we both pant, out of breath.

"You fuck so good," she laughs with delirious pleasure.

I slide out and drop the condom in the wastebasket beside the bed.

I shove my dick back in my pants where it belongs. I didn't even kiss her. All I wanted was to kiss her.

I sit down beside her where she still lies. "I'm sorry."

She sits up and moves over top, straddling me.

"Please don't pull away from me." Her body is shaking like she's panicking. And I don't want to do that. She shouldn't hurt or be scared that I don't want this, but that's all I've ever given her.

"I'm not. I don't think I can anymore." I'm relieved that she physically relaxes.

She takes my face in her hands. "Baby, why are you fighting this so hard?"

"You're so sweet and perfect. You're Charlie's little girl. I'm supposed to look out for you." I put my hands on her hips so she knows my words don't mean I'm rejecting her.

I can feel her breath on my mouth as she says, "I'm your girl."

"I like that," I say as I draw her in close and hold her.

"So let me worry about my dad. He's not going to hurt you."

I nod and trust her. It doesn't matter. This is worth it.

"I came up here because I wanted to get to know you and maybe hold and kiss you," I confess.

"And I ruined it by seducing you." She presses her forehead to mine and pouts.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't kiss you or even get your clothes off. You deserved for me to show you how I can love you."

"Show me," she whispers.

When I lean forward, she meets me halfway. I press my lips against hers with only slight pressure. Her mouth's so soft and moves against mine so perfectly, it's as if I've never been kissed before. Over and over I give her gentle kisses until she can't take it, and she's pulling me toward her with her fingers fisted in my hair. Our kisses deepen and the second our tongues meet, my girl is moaning.

I only intended to kiss her sweetly, but she's grinding her hips. If she wants more I'll give her more. I get harder with every moan.

When I slide my hands up her ribcage under her top, she doesn't waste time, just rips it off. Her breasts swell over black lace with a tiny white bow in the center. I kiss her skin just above the material, and when she pushes against me I bite just a little. Her breathing shudders, so I move to the other side and try it again. Using my tongue, I feel the line of skin just above her bra, sometimes dipping under. A few passes back and forth and then I bite down again, harder. Her breath catches and she reaches behind her back and the black lace loosens, and then falls.

I want to watch her breasts as she breathes up and down and then caress and hold them, but she arches forward. She can't handle this; she can't wait. I want to love her slow, but I love that she needs this.

Her skin is covered in goose bumps and her nipples are hardened pebbles. I pull one in my mouth and I'm going to tease her a bit before I bite down, but her hand is already moving down under her skirt.

She can't wait at all.

I stop her hand. "I was getting there."

She whimpers, "Please." So I help her slide the skirt down her legs, and she lays back completely naked, pleading for me.

I remove my own clothes and she just watches, fidgeting more and more. She's rubbing her legs together, so I reach between them to touch her where I only touched her so briefly before.

She whines in protest.

"I'm trying to love you slow."

"You did. Now show me how you can love me fast." Her arms reach out for me.

I reach over to my jeans down on the floor and grab the condom I keep in my wallet. Then I hand it to her so she can open it, and I can touch her slow and gentle like I want to.

She tries to roll it on, but she doesn't have the dexterity from this position. I reach down and help her.

There's no chance for more slow moments as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down. My erection is lined up where she wants it, but I rub it outside until she whimpers and pushes.

I move inside her, and she makes it known that even though I'm on top of her, she's in full control.

She moves as fast and as hard as she wants to, and then she's digging her fingers in my ass and pushing me to grind on her in circles. I know I'm doing it right when she lets go and closes her eyes.

I want to move in and out, but she's panting with the circular motion. Her lower lip sticks out slightly, so I suck it in my mouth and then bite down.

Her breathing speeds up and she's looking in my eyes, panting, "I'm gonna, I'm gonna…"

And then she does. I find my rhythm through her moaning and clamping, and I spill out right as she relaxes.

"I don't know how I ever lived without you." I tell, her still on top of her looking in her eyes.

"You love me so good, baby." We smile, and I hope I'm mirroring back the same contentment I see in her features.

"I know you're leaving in a week, but when will you be back?" I ask as I lie down beside her.

"Christmas. That's not so long right?" She has a slightly worried look again, but she doesn't need to do that.

"It's too long. I'll just drive down every couple weeks." She squeals and she throws her arms around my neck and her soft chest presses against mine.

"Are you less worried about my dad?"

"I'm trying not to think about it. Why do you have a pink room filled with toys?" I ask as I pull a big eyed cat from behind her head.

She laughs embarrassed and says, "When I was seven, I begged my dad to make my room pink and display all my dolls. He worked so hard on it that I never had the heart to change it."

.

I love her all weekend, slow and then as fast as she wants. Charlie gets home and gives me a bottle of scotch when I assure him Bella never left my sight.

Every moment she can get away, she's with me. She doesn't want to deal with Charlie until it's time to leave. Probably in case it doesn't go well. I crave her to the point I'm ready to finish my job here and move out to California, but we're not entirely ready for that conversation.

The day before she leaves she lets me love her slow for longer, the way I want to. She can't take it; she keeps trying to push and then slows herself down. And even though I swore I'd be with her within a few weeks, tears slide down her cheeks when it's time to leave.

I feel empty now without her, but it's not the end, so I get through the days until it's time for poker night at Charlie's.

Nothing seems different or off with him, and I don't know if Bella is wrong. I've talked to her every night since she left, and she swears it's fine.

We're around the table and Charlie's dealing. "So nothing from Kate this week."

Fuck. I didn't even think about that.

"Nope." I keep my eyes on my cards.

"Do you find something wrong with my daughter?" he asks. The rest of the table stays silent.

"No. She's a nice girl." What the hell did she do?

"But you're not interested? She not pretty enough for you?"

"I just figured she was off limits." That's about as close to the truth as I can get.

"Well then, you let her know you're interested. I'd rather her be talking to you long distance than running around with anyone down in California."

"Okay. I'll call her." And find out exactly how she worked this out.

"And get yourself one of those computer cameras. She's got one of them."

I don't even know how to have this conversation, so I just nod and smile at every suggestion.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks James Ramsey and HolletLA for betaing this.

I won't mark this as complete yet. There's a chance I'll write another chapter or two for fun.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**.**

The sound of the trunk slamming shut echoes through my ears. It's a sealant on the path I chose for myself. I'm heading back to UCLA, but I don't feel the same way I did when I wanted to get out of this state in the first place.

Freedom, it's all I wanted for years, but I could have gotten plenty of freedom going to school in Seattle. I was being a brat when I chose not to apply to a single Washington school.

"What are you poutin' for? I know you aren't gonna miss me that much." My dad sits down beside me in the driver's seat of his police cruiser.

It may be a devious plan, but my sadness over leaving Edward, when I just barely found him, can be used to my advantage.

"You were right, Daddy. College boys really don't have good intentions." I feel tears fill near the brim of where my lower lashes begin as we pass the street I'd prefer to turn down.

"Like I keep tellin' you, focus on school. What'd you do, get a boyfriend?"

"How can I get a boyfriend when every guy is just looking for one thing?" I blink and let the tears fall.

Most of my words are true. I'll only lie by omission because there are some things that are none of my dad's business.

He cringes, and I don't know if it's from my tears or from the thought of me being anything but innocent. "I thought you'd be over proving me wrong by now. It's not gonna happen."

"I don't want to prove you wrong, I just don't like being alone all the time."

My dad doesn't say a word, which is fine. I don't expect him to say much.

"I just want someone I can talk to that wants to talk to me just as much." I watch my dad for a reaction. I get nothing. His eyes stay on the road as we cross the city line.

I let what I said sink in for a while. When I see the twitch starting in his right cheek, I know he's ready to speak.

"You can keep talkin'. Best be gettin' on with whatever you're gettin' at. But don't think you're gonna pull one over on me."

"How am I trying to pull one over on you? I'm telling you, you were right."

"I don't believe it. And you were too quiet all summer. You either got a lot better at sneakin' around, or you didn't go out to La Push once."

"I didn't go. They are worse than guys at school. You were right about them too."

"Well, you didn't care about that all those times you were sneakin' out there before." He glances at me and then back to the road.

"I know. I was going to go out there while you were on that fishing trip, but then Edward came over."

"Well good. He did a better job keepin' you home than I ever did."

"He's really nice."

"I like him. Ya know, you finish school, come home to teach in Forks, and find yourself a guy like Edward, and I'd be happy with that." He nods in satisfaction at his plan for my future.

"How many guys do you know like Edward in Forks?"

He wipes at the sides of his mouth before answering. "Well, just Edward, but that's not saying anything. Don't be telling me you're thinkin' of staying in California, or going out to Arizona with your mom and that boy she's shacking up with."

Now we're drifting away from talking about Edward. He needs to see Edward as the answer to both of our problems.

"So, what? You think I should just wait around in Forks all my life in case another Edward moves to town."

"I don't know, Bella. Maybe Edward will still be single when you move back. If you can get over him bein' a little older. He's cute enough ain't he." He gives me a sideways glance, and I hold steady letting him contemplate his own idea. It's a start, but I need him to say "go for Edward right now," not in the future.

"He's plenty cute enough." Cute is not the word I would use. "But forget it. It's not going to work. "

"Sure it will. Why wouldn't it?"

"One, there is no way he's still going to be single by then. And two, I already asked him out and he said no." I cross my arms and pout.

He groans and shakes his head. "Why'd ya have to go and do that?"

I turn and look out the window. The silence makes me nervous. The only sound to break up the stillness is the click of the blinking turn signal.

He lets out a long, hard breath.

"He really turned you down, huh?"

"Yeah." I give him my, sad, pitiful, give me what I want so I'll be happy again, voice.

"He was probably being respectful. If it's what you want, I'm sure you'll work him over when you get back."

I clench my lips together because I'll be working him over a lot sooner than that.

"So you'll talk to him for me? If he's really just being respectful, he won't say no again if _you_ talk to him."

He groans deep. "Don't think I don't know you just set me up. You go to school and stop running around down there, and I'll tell Edward to go ahead and call you up."

"Thank you, Daddy." I lean over and kiss his scruffy cheek. His baby powder scent fills my nose.

I smile because I'm not leaving Edward behind. This is all moving forward.

.

I think I may have gone a bit overboard with my apartment. Painting the walls wasn't an option, so I accessorized. There were several things that high school me wanted but never got. Primarily because I didn't want to ask.

Iridescent strands of beads line my bedroom door. The ones enclosing my closet are stars and moons. Taking them down though, would that be for Edward or for me?

I don't know how much of his initial reservations were because of my dad, and how much was because of me, because of my age.

"Angela!" I call out to my roommate.

"Hey, sweets. What's up?" Angela steps into my room in a black halter dress all set to go out. But her long black hair is still twisted up in a towel.

"Do you think I'm mature?" I ask gesturing at my room.

She sinks her top teeth into the side of her lower lip. That's all the answer I need.

"Why? Is this about your latest conquest?"

"Edward's not a conquest. I really like him." I pull my locket out from under the collar of my shirt and slide it back and forth along the chain.

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet him; but if he doesn't like you for you…then forget him." She walks over to my desk before turning to look back at me. "If you're getting rid of some of your décor, can I have your lava lamp?"

"Yeah, take it." I never turn it on anyway.

She goes down on her knees to unplug it and then winds the cord around the base.

When she leaves, I sit down on my zebra print bed and really look around. If all this is a reflection of me, am I okay with that? When I first got to California, last year, all I wanted was to do whatever the hell I wanted. Now that I've done all that, the allure is not the same.

I don't want to change for Edward. But if I'm concerned with what he'll think of me the more he gets to know me, that's a huge sign I'm not completely proud and secure with myself. Caring about what someone else thinks is foreign to me.

Pulling out the tack and catching the calendar before it falls, I take my underwear model calendar off the wall. I'm sure guys do this too. There comes a day when the porn has to come off the walls. My numbers may have been higher if it weren't for the couple times I've walked straight out of frat rooms wallpapered with naked, airbrushed models.

Angela comes running in my room squealing. "Get ready to go, now! Riley just asked Ben if you are coming out tonight."

She grabs both of my hands and we shriek together. Her now scrunched hair waving all around us. Riley Biers, I wanted him bad. I tried countless times over the last year to get him to notice me, but he always remained unattainable.

Angela moves to my closet pulling the beads aside. "What are you going to wear?"

It's nice that he asked. I had the moment, just a flicker really, of being elated that I was finally getting my chance. Now though, I'm working at a whole different reality. One I had to fight for, but not one where I went unnoticed.

"Umm, Angela? So, yeah. I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going?" She turns around and her eyes and mouth are wide open in disbelief.

"It's nice that he asked, but I'm over that."

"But it's Riley. Did you and Edward declare you were official; exclusive? I don't want you to regret this. What if Edward isn't as serious about this as you seem to be, and you missed your chance with Riley?"

"I know, I get it. This makes no sense right now. But Edward will be here in two weeks and you'll see. I know you'll get it. I have zero interest in going out tonight."

"Okay, Bella. If you're sure." She rests both of her hands on my cheeks and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Does this mean you're never going out again?"

"We're going to lunch with Rose tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but no more late night outs?" She gives me her saddest puppy dog eyes.

"If you want to do a girls' night I'm game. Maybe Edward will want to go out when he gets here, but you'll have to help me avoid Garrett."

"Is he still bothering you?" Angela asks.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "I haven't answered a single phone call since I went back home, but he's not letting this go."

"You should let him see you with Edward." She reaches forward and pulls the tie on my pajama bottoms, but I catch them before they fall. I'll get her back later.

"Yeah, because that would go over well." I tie the string in a double knot so she can't easily pull it loose.

"Is Edward the jealous type?"

"I don't know. You bring up so many things that make me feel like I barely know him, but I do. We're amazing. I'm not going to convince you. You'll just have to see."

"I can't believe you didn't take a picture."

"I didn't want to scare him off." I did ask him if I could take a picture. He didn't seem too interested in the idea, so I dropped it.

"Seems like you spend an awful lot of time trying to figure out how not to scare him off."

I shove my fingers in my ears as I say, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"You're such a brat, Bella," Angela says as she leaves my room.

There's that too. The brat that I really am, Edward has only seen glimpses. I go to school; I work a little, but not nearly as much as I could. I only work so I can buy shoes, coffee, and pillows. Pillows; I don't set out to buy them, but if I see one I like, it's almost always coming home with me.

My dad pays for my half of the apartment. He thinks I have student loans paying for school. He plans to make the payments when school is over. My step dad, Phil, he pays my tuition. My dad's still in denial that my mom remarried. If my dad knew I didn't have to get loans, he'd be taking them out himself just to pay for my school. I don't think ahead either. If I did, I would have already thought to take out a damn loan so my dad would have something to pay for when I'm done with school. Pulling off a lime green post-it note from the pad, I write myself a note to contact the bank.

It's getting dark and the reality is setting in; I'm going to be spending many Friday nights alone. Edward's calling later, just as soon as he can get away from my dad. Tonight is the first night he's been over to my house since I left. Unless he gets a guilty conscience and starts making confessions to my dad, everything should go okay.

I work for a tutoring program for grade school kids, but I'm usually done by five. It may be time to start taking some of the requests for private sessions. What else could I possibly do with myself now that partying doesn't feel like an option?

Waiting around for this phone call is not showing my best side. I don't like sharing Edward with my dad. I'm used to sneaking around and hiding the guys I'm dating. I don't even know if Edward and I are officially exclusive. Angela planted that seed of doubt and it's going to fester in my mind until I can get Edward to rip it out.

My phone rings after forever. None of my dad's friends stay this late when I am home.

I don't have to check who it is before I answer. "Hey, you."

"Hey, sorry it's so late." I can tell Edward just got home as I hear him open and close his car door.

"That's okay. Did everything go okay with my dad?"

"He told me I should call you. How did you manage that?"

"I'm a manipulator. Didn't you know?"

"I'm well aware." His laugh is low.

I like where this conversation could be going. Had he not been so hesitant to get to know me, I may not have resorted to my brazen move to coax him into giving in.

"I need to set the phone down for just a second, so I can change."

"Go ahead." I walk over to my bed and pull off the dozen pillows that I keep there. They join the ones, that don't go with my bed, in the corner of the room where I usually study.

I can hear the rustle as Edward picks up the phone. "So are we not telling Charlie I'm coming down there?"

"You can if you want, but I don't think it's his business what we do."

"That's fine. I don't think I need to say anything. How long would be too long for me to come down?"

"Down where?"

I can hear his smile from the breath he lets out, and I can almost feel it against my ear.

"How long is too long for me to stay with you?"

"No such thing. How long can you get away?" I climb into bed and reach over to turn off the lamp.

"I'm meeting with a contractor on Monday and then I'll know for sure, but I think a week. As long as I can work some while I'm there."

"You can. I have class anyway. I like you being here for a week." My bed is not very big, but neither is my one back home. But it works; it makes us have to be closer. "Are you lying down?"

I hear his movements before he says, "I am now. I miss you."

"Yeah? What do you miss about me?" I whisper despite the fact there's no one here but me.

"You're soft." He lowers his voice too and it feels like we are setting a mood.

"Where am I soft?"

"All over." My breath stutters at his words.

"Mmm. I miss you too."

"What do you miss?"

"I miss you all over me." I try to pull at the sleek ribbon string that holds my cotton pants on, but it doesn't budge.

"Fourteen more days and you won't have to miss me at all."

"That sounds like so long when I want you right now." My voice is raspy with need. I can't help it.

"I wish I could love you whenever you want me to." His voice dips lower as his need speaks directly to mine.

"And whenever you want to."

"Then we'd never stop, but I want to take you out too. Can I take you out?"

"Yeah. I'm yours. You can take me wherever you want."

"Mine." He says it like he's still getting used to the meaning.

"Are you mine?"

"Yes. You didn't know?"

"I thought so. My roommate thought I should make sure. I think she was just trying to get me to go out tonight though."

"Did you want to go out?"

"Not even a little."

"What did you want to do?" His whispered words are barely audible, but I hear him.

"Stay home in bed and listen to you tell me how you want to love me."

"How do I want to love you?"

"Really slow." I press my ear against my phone with my shoulder so I can undo the knot with both hands.

"How do you want me to love you?"

"Really fast, but I like your slow." Finally, the first knot is undone.

"You can't handle it."

"I can. I just need more practice." The second knot is just an easy pull and it's loose.

"Then that's what you'll get."

"Edward?" I nudge my pants down my legs and wiggle out of them.

"Hmm?"

"You now that tongue thing you do? When you make it all twisty on me?"

"Uh huh."

"Will you tell me how you do it and what it feels like to you?" My hand moves under an elastic waistband covered in lace.

"Bella, please." His voice is pleading.

"Please what?"

"Please stop."

Stop?

"Okay," I say, confused.

"I'm sorry. Talking to you like this makes this waiting so much harder. It's after midnight though, so it's Saturday now. I'll be with you in thirteen more days."

"Thirteen more." It might as well be forever.

"We can handle it, right?"

"Yep, we'll be fine." I don't doubt that we will get through this, but time goes by so slow when all you want to do is fast forward.

"I'll come out there as long as I can manage. And I'll be there whenever I can. We'll just keep figuring it out."

"I know we will. Don't worry. I don't see how we wouldn't be able to handle it. We may explode from wanting too much. I guess there's that."

"We'll be okay. I know we usually talk at night, but can I call you in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

I want to say _I love y_ou. We only say love when referring to sex. I know it means more though, like a physical declaration. It's too soon to string the words together to say I love you. Love, it should sink in a while before it's spoken out loud. But I can feel that the longer I hold it in, the deeper it goes.

.

* * *

**A/N**:

Hi. Thanks everyone that was interested in the continuation of this. I've outlined a story for these two. (Three if you count Charlie) It won't be long-10ish chapters. No update schedule, but I'm thinking every week or two.

Thanks SunflowerFran3759 for betaing. I'm grateful for all your help.

Pre-readers: hmm... I don't have any on this. I'm not so good at asking. If your interested in working with me on this PM me.

Thanks Edmazing for The Lemonade Stand rec.

Thanks for reading. Next chapter is back to Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**.**

Gerbera? How the hell do you even pronounce that? It doesn't matter; I don't like them. For hours, I've been scrolling through flowers. Any of the options would be great…for my mother.

Bella deserves all the flowers. None of the flowers deserve her.

Flowers are nice…and _festive_. Some of these options are ridiculous. I slam my laptop closed. Nothing says I love you like a fucking potted plant.

An upbeat melody grates through my ears. I lift up my phone only long enough to reject the call. The incessant song come backs on like I've hit a repeat button.

Who sets special ringtones for themselves on other people's phones? Why can't I remember to change it?

I finally succumb to the pressure and answer the call. "Hi," I say sharper than she deserves, but give her a minute and she'll be more frustrating than flowers.

"Don't be mad," Alice says.

"Too late."

My sister, she badgers. She'll ask the same thing over and over until she gets her way.

"You don't sound that mad."

"Yes. Whatever it is, the answer is yes. Just get it over with." I'm not interested in having a five-year argument.

"I'm moving the wedding to Forks," she says in a rush that takes me a moment to understand.

"Why would I be mad about that?"

"At the restaurant."

I groan. I don't need this. "No."

"But Mom said…"

"No. I'm not changing anything." After the last change, my mom promised there wouldn't be anymore. We were so close. Now I have to deal with Alice. I've already been dealing with the constantly changing details of this wedding since Alice was five.

"You don't have to change anything. Just cut down a few more trees and put down some grass."

"And?"

"A brick archway gate entrance. I found a picture and drew some modifications. That's all that's permanent though. I showed Mom. She thinks it's perfect."

I can't envision it. I don't know how this is going to work.

I open my laptop back up. "So you want to get married in the rain?"

Alice isn't even old enough to drink yet. I don't know what the sudden rush is to get married right now.

"It's not ideal, but it might be nice. If I am meant to be married in the rain, I will embrace it. I'll get a white, frilly umbrella, and my dress will drag through the grass and mud. It will be destroyed, but none of that will matter as long as my favorite brother is standing next to my soon-to-be husband. "

She should have cleared her throat before her speech. Alice needs to take manipulation lessons from Bella.

"No. Just let Emmett. You know he's hoping Jasper asks him."

Alice whimpers like she's crying. "But Heidi can't be in my wedding. Please. Can you just be the best man and maybe go out with Charlotte again?" She uses her whiniest voice. It's the farthest thing from cute.

"Why would you say that?" Charlotte? Alice saw that my dating Charlotte was pointless sooner than I did.

"She's pretty?"

Alice's fear of Heidi being her only wedding party option is making her desperate. No one understands why Emmett is with Heidi. He claims we all just don't know her. With the way Heidi conducts herself, it's obvious she's not picky about who gets to know her.

I shake my head. Alice has plenty of friends, but her best friend has always been Jasper.

"I'm sure anyone of your friends would be thrilled to be in your wedding."

"Okay. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Seriously, Edward. If you had a serious girlfriend, I wouldn't have this problem."

Alice has always turned her nose up at any girl Emmett or I ever dated, but I can't imagine her not liking Bella, and I can't imagine Bella disliking anyone, least of all Alice.

"Define serious."

"Wait. Why did your voice change like that?"

"It didn't," I say the words slowly, as I try to see if there really is a difference she may have heard in my voice. I don't hear it.

"What's her name?"

"Bella." This time, I feel the difference even before I speak.

"Bella. Bella what?"

"Swan."

I would have eventually told her about Bella anyway. I hear her typing. I have no idea what she's going to find.

"Aww. She's cute. What do you mean by define serious? She's serious. You better be serious too."

"How do you know that?"

"It says so right her. She's in a relationship with Edward Cullen. Wait, you know she's younger than me, right?"

"Thanks for letting me know, Alice."

She's quiet for a moment. "Hmm. I never thought of that. She could be perfect. Don't screw this up, Edward."

Alice is clueless. _She could be perfect._ She is perfect.

I tell her I'll take care of the changes to accommodate her wedding and end the call.

I print out a copy of the site plan and start marking it up with a pen. It's not until I get the email from Alice that it clicks. I can make it work. A gated archway will fit even if Alice changes her plans.

At least she didn't ask my opinion on flowers.

I email Sam, the contractor for the restaurant, and let him know of the last minute modifications needed on the building permit application. Then I think better of it and send him a follow up email to hold onto the application for three days, just in case.

I should really get Bella flowers. Are roses too cliché? Too safe? What's the point of flowers? They just die anyway.

.

I adjust the angle on the webcam. I haven't told Bella it's set up because I can't stand the way I look on it. Cameras always make me look distorted. It will be worth it though. Seeing Bella will be worth it.

I'll be in California in eight days. I'm flying instead of driving the first time. Driving will take too much extra time.

My focus is always wavering. Sometimes I don't get why I'm still in Forks. I don't want to be in Forks. All through school, I knew that I would be designing this restaurant. It's my mother's dream, and I've been set on making it happen for years. I knew going in that it would be the biggest hassle of my life. I know my mother, but throw in my sister and things are about to get a lot more complicated. Constant changes are tedious, but sometimes all I can do is wait for their decisions.

The days of nothing are the hardest. I used to be okay with eating most nights at the diner, but now it just feels vacant. No matter how familiar the place has come to be, it's nothing without Bella. She touched every part of this town, which I was almost calling home, and nothings been the same since she left. Six months from now, I don't see another option, but to move to California.

I've been trying to keep busy. Sam asked me to help out on an office renovation. It's a short term thing, so I agreed.

My hands are clammy, and I have a nervous twitch. This feels like a first date. I ordered us each a pizza, both divided into halves with the toppings I like and the toppings she likes. Now I feel corny. I should have just settled on flowers.

I don't have time to worry about it because Bella is expecting my call.

"Hey, you," she answers in the same soft greeting she's taken to giving me.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath." Her voice sounds innocent, but I know her intentions are not. "I wish you were here."

She knew what time I would be calling. I know what she's trying to do. I'm not doing this.

I don't visualize her naked in a bubble-filled bathtub. I don't see her running her hands over her own arms and finding their way down into the water. I can't imagine lifting her out and drying her off.

How can I see anything past all the mmm sounds she keeps making? What I really want to do is drain the water she's letting cover her. Who gets jealous of bathwater?

"Do you want to get out and call me back?" I ask. Someone will be knocking on her door within twenty minutes. She needs to get out of the bath.

She sighs. "I want to talk to you and take a bath."

Of course, she does.

She's been trying every which way to seduce me through the phone. She doesn't get it. I'm not doing this at a distance. I'm trying to be responsible and not rush to California early. Some nights, Bella pushes me so far I'm ready to pack a bag and go. She stops when I ask her to, and I can regroup, but then she starts talking sweet and it's even harder to refrain. I have responsibilities. I can't go running to Bella every time the distance is overwhelming.

"Bella. I set up the webcam. Get out of the tub, so I can see you."

"Okay. Why didn't you tell me? I could have set mine up in here."

Of course, she could have.

I purposely set my camera up on my desktop computer. I don't need the temptation of bringing Bella to bed on my laptop.

"Sorry. Do you need to set the phone down so you can get dressed?"

"Nope. I can multitask," she says with a voice laced with innuendos.

I'm in trouble. She usually talks to me awhile before she gets suggestive.

Eight days. I'll be with her in eight days.

I conjure up an image of Charlie. He'll set me straight. I know this was the furthest thing from his mind when he suggested that I call Bella. I want to be the guy he can trust to look after her. I want to know everything about her and never leave anyone doubting my respect for her.

It takes her a moment to get herself and her computer set up.

The anticipation of seeing her on my screen is like the anticipation of waiting for her to answer the door, and then she's there. She didn't get dressed.

Of course she didn't get dressed.

She's sopping wet and wrapped in a towel. The image isn't clear enough to see the water dripping down her, but I can tell she didn't bother drying off. The towel is low and squeezing her breasts. She did it on purpose. She wants to kill me.

She smiles at me but then pouts. "You shaved."

I hang up the phone since I can hear her though the speakers.

"Sorry. I won't a few days before I come out there." I rub the back of my hand on my jaw automatically. I'm already well aware that I shaved. "Bella, you have to get dressed."

"No. I'm okay."

I know that look. She's not playing around, but this time, I'm not backed into a corner.

She trails a finger from her lips to her neck. I can see her and hear her, but it's not enough when I can't feel her and taste her.

Her finger moves down her chest until she's running her fingers just above her towel. My need is pressing and demanding. She won't stop until she gets what she wants and then she'll just start over again.

When I see her move her hands lower, I can tell she's about to remove the towel.

Of course, she would remove the towel.

I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. What I want to do is sit back and watch her. I want to find out what she's going to do, but I'm an idiot. Someone will be knocking on both our doors any minute.

I turn off the monitor and push my forehead on the desk in the space between the edge and the keyboard.

"Did you just turn me off?"

I can't help laughing, but I don't look back up at the empty screen. I know I'll still see her there. Even now without looking at the screen, I still see her.

"You know, you not looking, doesn't make me any less naked."

I turn the screen back on. She's still wearing the towel.

"Bella. You need to get dressed. You'll be getting a delivery any minute, and I would like it if you didn't answer the door in a towel."

"What? What is it?" Her eyes and mouth open wide as she smiles.

"Please get dressed."

"Okay." She holds the top of her towel as she stands up, but she's not out of view of the camera when she takes it off.

I can't do this.

She's not trying to be erotic. She's only getting dressed, but it's the final nudge off the edge I was already falling off.

When she sits back down, she's wearing an oversized white t-shirt and her hair is tied back.

"Hey. What's wrong?" she asks.

"What's your schedule like tomorrow?"

"Classes start at ten o'clock and then I'm tutoring until five."

Eight more days.

"I can't do this." I try to reason with myself what I should be doing. I can countdown days, or I can change it to hours.

"Don't say that. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." Her voice is shaking. She doesn't get it.

"You're fine."

She nods. "Okay." She looks sideways for a reason I don't see or hear. "Edward, there's someone at the door. Do you want me to get it?"

"Yeah. You get the door. I'm going to go pack."

"Pack? Where are you going?"

"I should be there really early in the morning."

She nods as she speaks. "Okay…okay…okay. I'm getting the door. Call me when you get to the airport."

.

Red and blue lights flash behind me. I pull over before it dawns on me who it is. This is great. I don't have time for this. Unless I speed off right now, I'm missing my flight.

There's a knuckle rap against my window. I hit the automatic button and the window slides down.

"You been drinkin' tonight?"

"No, sir." I look straight ahead. I don't know how serious Charlie is being right now. I've never dealt with him while he was on duty.

"You wanna be? I get off in an hour."

"Yeah, but I have something I have to do." I look over and Charlie leans in with his hands bracing him up from the opening where the window is rolled down.

"All right. Well, I have to cancel tomorrow too."

"Yeah?"

He nods "Yeah. Takin' Sue out. You're going out of town next weekend though, right?"

"I don't know what's happening with that." I don't know if he knows that I'm being deceitful, or if I should be scared of what will happen if his cop instincts start kicking in and he figures out where I'm going.

"Come by if you can. I'm not sure what's going to happen with what I'm settin' out to do. If the guys are gonna start choosin' sides, at least I know I've got you." He makes a fist, and I knock it with mine.

I'd hate to see how the chief takes it if Sue chooses Billy.

"Hey, that pizza still good?" he asks gesturing to the occupant of my passenger seat.

"Yeah. Take it." I pull out a slice and hand him the box.

He takes the pizza without hesitating. "Go ahead and get outta here. You tell my little girl to give me a call."

I nod and drive off. I'll tell her when I see her in a few hours. I'll be lucky if I don't get pulled over again in my haste.

.

.

.

I want Edward with me always, but I thought I had eight days. He said he can't do this. I thought he meant us, not the distance. The he's-breaking-up-with-me feeling is still lingering. That's not true though. He's on his way to see me.

The eight days turned into eight hours. What should I get done first? I didn't even shave my legs. I have an assignment due Monday. How long is Edward staying?

This is overwhelming. I sit on my bed and press my palms tight against my temples. I'm excited, really excited. I can't wait to see him. I really can't wait.

Eight hours suddenly feels longer than eight days, but there's still so much I should do.

Pressure is building behind my eyes and when the tears push, I let them out. I sink to my knees on the floor while bunching my blankets under my hands until material is pushing out between my fingers.

One deep breath and then another. Edward's coming. I let it sink in. Now, I'm smiling.

I pull the sheets off the bed and shove them in the washer. Standing on my toes, I reach for my second set of sheets on the shelf in my closet that stretches out over all my hanging clothes.

As I unfold the sheets, I catch a whiff of their scent. They don't smell bad. They smell like they've been sitting on a shelf for two weeks. I shove them in my wicker basket laundry hamper.

My phone starts ringing just as I'm about to start the shower.

"Bella, I missed the flight." He sounds defeated. He sounds like he's lost the rush to get to me.

"Okay. So…"

"So I have to wait here for two hours for the next one. I should have just driven there. I'd be half way there by now." His defeat turns into agitation. I'll take it if it means he's still on his way here.

"No, you wouldn't. It will go by fast. I'll talk to you until you're ready to go."

"I'm ready to go now."

"You know what I mean. How'd you miss your flight? Just not enough time?"

"Charlie pulled me over."

"Were you speeding?"

"No. He wanted to hang out."

I roll my eyes. "Did you tell him you're mine?"

"No. I actually wanted him to let me leave."

I get his flight information and look it up. He says he'll get a cab or rent a car. He'll find out when he gets here that I'm picking him up.

"You should go to sleep, Bella. You have an early morning tomorrow."

"I'll try, but I can miss my first class. It's not a big deal."

"Don't miss class, Bella."

"Well, how long can you stay?"

"Until Monday morning. I'm meeting with that office renovation place Monday afternoon."

Having him all weekend is a start, but how will I ever let him leave?

I try to put up a fight, but eventually he convinces me to sleep.

After ten minutes of being nowhere near ready to fall asleep, I try to do my reading assignment one more time. There will be no time this weekend. I try my best to focus. I know by the time I get it done, I will be so much closer to Edward being here.

He texts me when he's about to shut off his phone for the flight. I tell him to let me know when he lands and then I'll wait until I'm sure his phone is off to tell him I'm meeting him at the airport.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much to everyone that is reading and for every alert and review.**

**Thanks to all the amazing people that pre-read and beta'd this chapter: tawelephant, ttharman, SunflowerFran3759, dazzled eyes22**

**I'd love to here your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

.

I check the time on my phone, and then the screen in front of me. His flight is still on time. There are people everywhere. Who logically chooses to fly at four in the morning?

Even with the airport traffic, I'm here too early. I yawn so big I take three breaths through it. My eyes start watering as my mouth closes, so I dab under my eyes with my fingertips. When I left the house, my makeup was perfect. Another yawn and I know I shouldn't have bothered with makeup.

Before I get coffee, I check the time again. Even with the never-ending line for caffeine, I still have plenty of time.

My vanilla latte is too hot to drink, so I hold the hole in the lid up to my nose and breathe in the steam. I keep getting in everyone's way. I should sit down and wait, but I can't stop moving. I still can't believe this is happening.

Then it happens. I have to stand on my toes to see him, but he smiles and shakes his head when he sees me. All my need to move around is gone. I stand still and wait. He's wearing the same grey t-shirt he was wearing last night.

All this time waiting, I thought I'd run straight to him, but I can't. I feel grounded. As he approaches me, the longing is no longer painful.

I tilt my face up so he'll kiss me before he begins the lecture I'm probably in for. As he leans down, I close my eyes. He kisses me, and for a moment, the hustle of the airport ceases to exist. It's just us, and now, we're closing the distance that's been standing between us.

"Next time I come down here unplanned, I'm not telling you," he says, as he takes me in his arms.

"I can live with that, as long as you keep coming back."

I hold his hand and let him lead me as I direct him to where I parked. He only has a backpack. I don't like that. It means he's not staying very long.

When we get to my car, I place my keys in his hand and close his fingers around them. He clicks the unlock button and the lights, on the white Audi convertible my mom and Phil got me when I graduated, flash twice.

Edward laughs. "There is no way your dad knows you have this."

I nudge his side. "You're not going to tell him. I still have the truck he got me, but it breaks down all the time."

"I won't say anything, Bella." He leads me over to the passenger side and opens my door. As soon as he closes me in, I grab the pink, fuzzy dice off of the rearview mirror and throw them in the glove box. They suddenly seem ridiculous. I don't know what the hell I was thinking.

He starts repositioning the seat and mirrors fluidly as if he knows exactly what position he needs without testing. His fingers turn the key in the ignition, and then they are under my chin. They lift and move my face before drawing me toward him as he leans in. Warm, soft kisses touch light, but reach deep. Looking in his eyes, we both smile, and I feel a rush run through me.

He looks really good driving my car. His grip on the wheel is natural, and he glances at me frequently. I can't stop staring.

I don't want to drive anymore; I want to be closer. "You should pull over."

"How much longer 'til your apartment?"

It takes me a moment to figure out how much farther we have to go. "Ten minutes."

He gives me his right hand while keeping his left on the wheel. "Let's try not to pull over."

I study the palm of his hand by tracing my finger over every line. When it's not enough to keep me from asking him to pull over again, I bring his hand to my mouth and kiss every finger. I tell him which exit to get off on, and he takes his hand back to drive.

As much as I want to unhook my seatbelt and climb on top of him, it's not realistic. I sit sideways and marvel in the fact that he's really here. Waiting isn't impossible. This is what I want—all of this, him here, and him with me. If that means waiting, then that's what I'll do.

I start messing with my nails and loosen my seat belt. Deciding to be patient doesn't mean I'm not going to anticipate.

He looks tired.

"Did you get to sleep on the plane?"

"No. Did you sleep at all?"

"No. I tried, but I just wanted to see you."

"I'm sorry. I'm here, so you can sleep now."

Sleep doesn't matter to me, so I don't respond.

He glances at me again. "I feel so grimy, and you're so clean and perfect."

Underneath my outer grooming that I had hours to work on, I'm only running on adrenaline. I may be clean, but I'm as exhausted as he appears to be.

His face is stubbly and his shoulders are slumping. If this were the first time I ever saw him, I'd still want him. "I like you like this, but we can shower later."

When he pulls into my covered parking space, all my patience is gone. I pull off my seat belt so fast the metal buckle clanks against the window. There is just enough patience left inside of me that I slow down enough not to tackle him. I lean over and kiss him hard. We did the soft and sweet already. He tastes exactly as I remember, but the way I remembered doesn't compare to actually tasting him now.

Edward still has his careful composure. I feel his hand against me as he unbuttons his seat belt, and he gets enough control of this kiss to slow it down. "Let's go inside."

I nod with my forehead against him. That's fine. We can go inside, but there is no way I'm going to class. Now is not the time to tell him that.

He hugs me from behind as we walk to the stairs that lead to my apartment. The sun is just barely rising in the sky, painting the clouds an orange-pink. His arms don't hold me as we walk up the stairs, but his hands grip my hips as he walks behind me. I have him unlock my door because he still has my keys.

I lock the door as soon as we're inside, but I don't latch the chain. Angela didn't come home last night. She'll probably stumble in here in a few hours to get ready for class.

My arms wrap around Edward's neck as he walks me backwards until we are in the living room. We have to go to either the hallway on the right or the one on the left. I pull him towards the left and keep walking. My lips kiss his mouth, his face, and his neck. He keeps us moving.

My back hits the beaded strands in my doorway. I meant to take them down. Edward chuckles and pushes them aside and closes the door behind us.

I feel his legs move against me as he tries to take off his shoes using only his feet. It's not working for him. I'd say leave them on, but I know how he feels about removing clothes. I like that frenzy when the clothes stay on. This isn't for frenzy. This is for finally getting the closeness we've needed for what feels like forever. It's finally adding water to all the concentrated feelings we've been building up.

I step back and give him room to move, but I don't waste time. My own shoes come off easy as Edward works at untying his. I unzip my hoody and let it fall to the floor. My tank top glides up and off with ease. The black cotton pants fall down with just a pull of a string. I didn't bother wearing anything underneath.

Edward gets his shoes off and looks up at me. His eyebrows raise, but he's grinning. He pulls me against him, and my hands go straight to undoing his jeans. He helps me pull them down before moving his hands down my back where they settle on my ass. I want to get his shirt off, but I don't want to move his hands. I press my body against him everywhere I can reach. My mouth is a magnet to his skin as it goes anywhere it can reach.

He kisses my nose in a way that feels sweet, but not sexual. "I need you to know that this isn't why I'm here. I want to do this, but if you didn't, I would still be here." His hands move as he hugs me around the small of my back.

There's always a moral dilemma. He knows I want to do this. I'm well aware of the fact that if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be doing this yet. I also know, if he didn't want this, he would have been content with just talking to me on the phone.

"I know, but this is a part of us. It doesn't take away from our feelings; it's how we show them."

His inner struggle dissolves. We kiss hard and nonstop. I pull and tug on his shirt as we move toward my bed. When he gives in and helps me pull it off, I turn around and climb across the bed on my hands and knees. I look at him over my shoulder, and the way he's standing there watching me, I can tell his composure is wavering. I could push his limits, but I don't want to play that game now. It's enough to know that I can.

I thought far enough in advance to buy condoms and leave them by the bed. I didn't think to open the box before, so I wouldn't have to mess with it now.

Taking care to open the packaging—a paper cut would be more hindering than opening a box—I pull one out and fall back on the bed.

Serene and standing a few feet away, Edward just watches me.

I watch him back, while anticipating all the feelings I'm about to experience before he touches me. Emotions pulsate through me from only his gaze. Our eyes stay locked as the side of the bed dips from his weight. The first thing his hand goes for is my face. I try to keep my eyes open, but when he starts leaning down to me, my vision goes blurry.

He kisses my eyes closed and then my lips until they open. All these weeks away have been enough foreplay. I want to feel him all the way inside…now. It takes more focus than I have not to make us rush this. I try, but when his tongue touches mine, my back arches.

I reach down to the briefs he's still wearing and give them a tug, so he'll take them off. I get the condom open, but I'm so far past this part already. Pushing the latex circle in Edward's hand, I get up on my knees and kiss his neck, down to his chest, and back up to his ear. I take his earlobe in my mouth with my teeth digging into the top and my tongue teasing the bottom. My own breath warms my face as I breathe against him. Dragging my lips across his cheek to his mouth, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him with me until we're lying down.

He nuzzles into my neck as his body positions over mine. My hips start pushing up, but there's too much distance. I move and push against air. He's not giving me any of his weight, but I gasp when I feel him hard against my thigh. I reach down to guide him, but he beats me too it. He looks me in the eye as he pushes inside me. His gaze full of all the loving words I wish he'd say, so I don't say them first.

He moves perfect. Passion sparks and radiates as we move against each other. His arms move under my back until his hands are gripping my shoulders. His facial hair leaves a burning path like sandpaper as it rubs against my neck, my shoulder, my cheek, and my chin, as he moves across it to kiss me. I pull him until the gap between us is gone and he's putting his weight on me. The pressure of being pinned from the outside as he thrusts inside me sends tingles through me, all the way to my fingertips.

I whimper with almost feelings. _"Almost, so close," _I say over and over, both out loud and inside my head. He backs up off me and starts moving slow and steady. What he's really doing is driving me crazy.

Anything, anything at all, and I'll be there. I grab his neck and pull his face to mine and kiss him hard. The path all the tingles made turns into explosions, and I cry out into his mouth. He keeps moving and kissing, and though I'm still mentally here, it feels like my body is already sleeping.

"Bella…" He mumble-mutters, but doesn't finish his sentence as he pulls out of me.

Our limbs are so tangled, I'm not sure I could move if I wanted to. I definitely don't want to.

I walk my fingers up and down his arm. "Is it okay if I don't go to school?"

"Are you asking my permission?"

Am I?

"No, I guess not. I'm not going to my first class. I don't want you to feel bad about it though. It's not a big deal."

"I'm sorry I'm causing you to miss class. I won't make you miss another one."

"You know it's not a big deal, right? I haven't missed a class yet, so missing this one isn't going to hurt anything."

He sighs. "I guess so."

I don't sleep well. I keep checking to make sure Edward is still here. At some point, he put his shorts on, and then his lips are on my forehead telling me he'll be right back.

I wake up alone. I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep. Pressure keeps intensifying in the arches of my feet. It pulls and kneads like fingers. I smile as I open my eyes and feel Edward's hands as they continue kneading up my calves.

He's dressed now and his hair is damp. "Hi, you showered."

"Yeah, I can't sleep if I feel dirty." His hands reach my knees before they work their way back down. "You should probably start getting ready."

I growl. "How about I miss this class too, and you just keep doing that?"

"Bella." He sounds defeated and worried. If I miss another class, it will just make him feel guilty.

"I'll go. Just five more minutes."

He smiles and keeps up the massaging. I drift between wanting his hands to go higher when he reaches my knees, to wanting to sleep as he makes his way back down to my feet.

A sheet is haphazardly draped over my torso ending at the top of my thighs. When his hands make their way back up, I try to urge them higher.

"Wake up, Bella. I brought you…" Angela stands in my doorway. "Um…coffee. I didn't know you'd need two. Sorry." She walks in and hands me the cup.

Her hand goes up to the side of her face blocking Edward's view as she mouths, "_Who?"_

I want to throw something at her for not knowing. My annoyance isn't giving her any kind of revelation.

"Hi. I'm Angela." She reaches out for Edward's hand despite the awkwardness of the situation. I'd probably do the same thing.

"Edward." He shakes her hand, and at the same time, he tugs the sheet farther over me. I get he's trying to protect my modesty, so I help him cover up me up.

She gasps and visibly relaxes. "Oh, good. I mean…I'm glad you're here. I'll catch up later though." She fumbles with strands of beads as she tries to flee my room.

I get out of bed. "Well, that was rude."

"Does she usually barge into your room?"

"No. Not that. She should have known it was you."

"I mean yeah, but she was relieved, so she knew it would be bad if it wasn't. She's your friend. She wasn't going to come in here screaming at you for who you have in your room."

"If she had some strange guy in her room, I'd kick him out."

He laughs at me before taking a drink of my coffee.

I peck his lips, since I haven't brushed my teeth. The coffee remnant from his mouth wets my lips. "You can sit in my corner while you work, if you want to."

He looks back to my pillow piled corner. "This is your corner?"

"Yes." I start pulling on clothes. There's no time to shower. I'll have to make due with getting ready in a hurry. "There's a beanbag under there somewhere, or you can work in the living room. Angela won't be here much, and if she is, you don't need to feel awkward."

"I'll be fine, Bella."

"Okay. If you're hungry there's a pizza in the fridge. For some reason, it came with some pretty nasty stuff that you might just happen to like."

He smirks then. I walk away with just enough sway to make him look, but not enough that he has to touch, or I'll have to stay.

In mere minutes, Edward is walking me to the door.

"Have a good day, _honey_." He kisses me soft then backs away.

"I will. I'll see you when I get home, _honey_." It's silly, but I love it. Even as I walk out my door away from him, I'm smiling.

.

.

.

I try the pizza cold, but it doesn't taste as good as I remember cold pizza being in the past. I have to look through the cupboards for a plate, but all I find are candles and plastic fast food cups. Maybe Bella doesn't have plates. There are coffee mugs and a toaster, but it doesn't look like Bella and Angela have furnished their kitchen with much. I think my mom bought me everything I'd need when I left home.

Bella can get her dad to give her whatever she wants, dishes must not be important to her.

"Do you need help finding something?"

I'm caught off guard. For a moment, I had forgotten I wasn't alone. Angela seems friendly enough. I'm not sure why Bella would think I'd feel awkward.

"Plates?"

She looks at the floor embarrassed. "Oh. We had some, but apparently I never learned to properly load a dishwasher. I kind of melted all of them. We just use paper towels or take-out containers." She pulls a paper sheet off and hands it to me.

"Okay, that works. Thanks."

How can Bella cook if she doesn't have dishes? Maybe she doesn't like cooking. I assumed she did, with the food she made at Charlie's. Being good at something doesn't necessarily mean liking something.

"Did you want a piece?" I ask. There was only one piece missing from the box. Although I kept Bella from sleeping, I'm glad she at least ate something.

"Oh. No thanks. I'm about to meet my boyfriend for lunch before my next class."

"Do you have plans with Bella tonight? It's Friday, so I figure she might have had something going on."

"No. Bella won't go out anymore. It seems like a permanent thing. I thought she would have given in by now, but she says she's over it, but maybe if you go out with us…"

"Oh. Yeah, I could do that."

I hope out doesn't mean dragging me through frat parties. It occurs to me that Bella might not want me to go out with her and her friends.

Angela shoves a pen in her hair and starts walking toward the door. "All right, well I'll see you tomorrow unless you guys come out tonight. It was nice to meet you, and you know, finally see what you look like."

"Yeah, you too." I realize it's a half lie. I never wondered what she looked like.

I sit at Bella's desk and make a few calls, respond to a few emails, and look in to a few material options for Alice's archway.

Two hours in and Bella's corner set up starts looking really inviting. I shove a few pillows to the side until I find the bean bag underneath. I test it out before bringing my laptop over. I'll have to sit up to work, but I try lying down for just a minute. Some of these pillows feel like memory foam. Bella's a liar. There's no way she studies here. This is for sleeping. Wedging a pillow under my neck, I decide it'd be nice to close my eyes for just a few minutes.

Fingers climb up my legs and back down. They alternate speeds and tug and tease at my hair. When her nails start scratching, I make the decision to keep my eyes closed.

"Do you smile in your sleep all the time?"

I didn't know I was smiling, but I know I am now. Bella's kneeling in front of me when I open my eyes. I reach out without getting up and she climbs in my lap.

"You like my corner?"

"I like everything about you."

"Even my beads?" She nods over to the strands hanging from her door.

I don't really like those. They're a pain.

"It's okay. I'm thinking of redecorating. What do you think of feng shui?"

"That you should call my sister."

"Maybe I will."

Her head rests on my shoulder, as her fingernails bring their scratching up to the day old scruff on my jaw.

"You're going to put me back to sleep."

"No sleep." She pivots and turns, wiggling her ass on my lap. "Come take a shower with me."

She jumps up and reaches down as if she could possibly help me up. I give her my hand anyway, and she pulls with all her strength as I stand.

I reach up with one hand toward the ceiling and one grasping my elbow, and then pull my arms behind my back. Her study corner is even more of a liar. It lures you to sleep and leaves cricks in your body.

I follow her into the bathroom. Bella doesn't waste time. As soon as she turns on the shower, her clothes fall off, her hair is let down, and she is climbing into water that isn't yet warm.

She stands away from the cool water spray as I hold my hand under until it starts heating.

"You have no patience." I tell her, as she carefully tips her hair into the water.

"I do. I'm patiently waiting for you to get in here."

I laugh and start getting my clothes off. When I step in behind her, she is lathering shampoo in her hair. I reach my hands up and help her. She sighs and lets my hands take over. I lean forward to kiss her neck, but stop when I remember I don't want to taste the soap running down it. I run my hands down it instead. She steps further into the water and rinses out her hair. I don't want it to get into her eyes, so I wait until she's done rinsing to touch her again. She looks back at me and smiles, but then she's bending over and standing back up and lathering shaving cream under her arms.

Great.

I thought this was going to be a sex shower. I turn around because I can't hide the way my body has reacted to what I thought this was.

I feel her moving around, doing her own thing, like I'm not here at all. My body comes to terms with the fact that the only purpose of this shower is to get clean, so I turn to face her. Big mistake. Her back is to me. Her leg is propped up as she runs a razor up it. When she looks at me over her shoulder, biting her lip, I know she's doing this on purpose. I should have realized with the way her ass is jutted back. It's not a natural position. She continues to shave though. So I just wait. All I can ever do is wait and see what she's going to do next. She has an unpredictable control over me.

She turns around to face me propping her other leg on the side of the tub. She's not holding her razor. Her gaze drifts down before looking back up. She's obviously pleased with the affect she has on me.

Her mouth opens, but I'm covering it with mine before she gets the chance to speak. She reaches out and she's squeezing, stroking, moaning—her moan, not mine. I push inside her with my fingers and now, it is my moan. We push and pull and love with our hands. By the time were done, the waters cold. Bella smiles at me as we step out of the shower. She thinks this was a game that she just won. It might have been her game, but I'm the one that won.

What would I be up to tonight, if I weren't here with her?

"Hey, I forgot to tell you. Your dad wants you to call him."

"Oh." She wraps her towel around her. She doesn't dry her hair or anything else. She just wraps the towel around and secures it under her arm. While I dry off, Bella heads back into her room.

"Hi, Daddy."

I get dressed and it hits me.

Fuck. Charlie's date. I didn't know she would call _right_ now.

"Okay, sure… Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow… Love you too." Bella throws her phone on her bed and walks over to me. "He's busy. What do you think he's up to?"

I kiss her still-wet-mouth. I'm not sure how to answer that question. Does she honestly want to know what I think he's up to?

"I think…" There's a knock on the door. "I'll get that. You get dressed."

I leave her there. When I open the door, there's a guy standing there holding flowers wrapped in plastic. "Hey, is Bella around?"

"Uh. Yeah. Sure, come in."

"I'm Edward."

"Garrett. You her brother or something?" He walks in like he knows where to go, but he obviously doesn't know her very well.

"No. Bella's an only child. Are those flowers?" They don't look like flowers. They look like the fillers that are added with flowers.

"Yeah. They're Bella's favorite."

.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi! Thanks so much for reading.

**I'm so grateful to everyone that pre-read and beta'd this chapter: tawelephant, ttharman, SunflowerFran3759, dazzled eyes22 **

The banner for this story is on my profile. If you haven't seen it yet, check it out. Kassiah did a wonderful job on it.

**I'd love to know what you think of the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own Twilight**

**.**

* * *

Voices float through the apartment to my room. Still in a towel, I step out into the hallway to find out who was at the door.

"Who is it, baby?" I take a few more steps, and I am faced with Edward standing next to one of the last people I expect to see him with, and yet someone I should have foreseen showing up—Garrett. Some mistakes never go away. Some guys can't take a hint, and also don't know that, "Hey, I'm not into you," doesn't mean we should keep dating.

I can't pinpoint Edward's expression. The past is the past, and aside from Edward's non-relationship with Kate, we haven't talked about past relationships.

"Go get dressed, Bella," Edward says.

I don't want to leave Edward out here with Garrett. Garrett shouldn't be here. He'll probably have Edward convinced we're dating. In his mind, we probably still are. I haven't spoken to the guy in four months. How much clearer can I get? If I have to, I'll scream it in his face and then let Edward punch him.

I scramble back to my room. The way Edward looked at me just now, and told me to get dressed, has me moving despite the warmth behind my eyes that threatens to bring tears.

I pull clothes on quickly. Edward's t-shirt and the drawstring pants that I wore last night are the first things that I find.

Tying my pants as I walk, I'm back to the living room faster than Garrett could have possibly spewed out any nonsense to Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Garrett, but I head straight for Edward and wrap my arms around his waist. His hands settle on my hips, a good sign.

Garrett smiles with a beaming happiness in his eyes. "I wanted to take you to dinner. I guess I should have called, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't realize your cousin was in town. Family is important, but can you get away for one night?"

"Cousin?" I look up at Edward. "Did you tell him you were my cousin?"

Edward laughs, while shaking his head. "No, but we must look an awful lot alike because he's pretty sure we're related." Edward seems unfazed as he pulls me in closer. "He brought you flowers, Bella—your favorite flowers."

"I didn't know I had a favorite." I look back to Garrett, curious. "What's my favorite flower?"

Garrett moves the flowers back and forth from hand to hand. "Well Rose said baby's-breath. Not so much for the flower, but the name. A…she said they are your two favorite things."

Of course, Rosalie sent him. She probably told him I'd want him here too. All though she did laugh when I went out with Garrett in the first place, this situation fits her odd sense of humor. Rosalie doesn't think Edward is real or doesn't care that he is. I told her about him, she rolled her eyes and lectured me about missing my chance with Riley. She didn't appreciate my response of, Riley who? I don't care. If Riley's all that great, she can have him. Rosalie is as cynical as they come. There is not a single romantic bone in that girl.

Garrett tries to hand me the flowers, but I shake my head.

"Babies and breathing? That's really um…true." I nod. Rose is going to regret this.

Edward's laughing, Garrett's glaring at him, and I'm just really not sure what to do.

"We'll be right back," I say, as I grab Edward's arm, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Why did you let him in?" I whisper yell.

"He asked for you. What would you have me do?"

"I don't know, beat him up and send him on his way."

He raises his eyebrows. "For bringing you flowers?"

I pout. "For not understanding that I'm not interested. He won't leave me alone."

"Were you previously interested?" His face is softer, and no longer amused.

My jaw drops open. "For a minute." I know how this situation looks, and I'm not handling it well. Edward seems fine, but maybe that's just on the surface. "I'm sorry."

Edward peers around the corner at Garrett. "Why? Did you sleep with that guy?"

I cross my arms and scowl. "How could you ask me that? I would never ask_ you_ that."

"Well, why are you sorry? Was it recently?"

"No! It was months and months ago."

"Why didn't it work out?" He looks back around the corner, sizing him up. He didn't look threatened before, but he does now. There is no competition, just a guy that won't go away.

"There were some inadequacy issues." I show him an inch with my fingers, causing his eyes to widen before he chuckles. "And he was boring and clingy. He was nice at first, but it just got really annoying. I told him I wouldn't be seeing him again, but he still calls. I don't answer."

He nods, understanding as he moves toward me with a glint in his eyes I've never seen before.

His eyes narrow as the distance does. "He's not going away, Bella." His mouth goes to my neck and my back presses up against the lip of the counter. "He doesn't know about his inadequacy issues."

I gasp as he starts nipping at my skin. "No, he really doesn't." Fisting my hands in the back of his hair, I pull him closer, losing myself in the feeling.

Garrett might have left or he could be standing right here watching. I wouldn't know. Edward's lifts me by my thighs and, more than adequately, presses against me, kissing me with no care to the fact that we're not alone.

My head falls back after Edward's breath hits my ear and drifts down my neck. I moan out loud and there is no doubt that if Garrett is still here, he heard me.

When Edward has me panting and clawing at his clothes, he sets me down and laughs silently, knowing full well he has me reeling, and that nothing about him is inadequate or boring.

I glare at him for messing with me, but his shorts don't hide the fact that he was as into that as I was. I reach out and hook a finger on the waistband of his shorts, but he stops me with a snicker.

"I don't know why this is funny. If it happens to me, I'm not going to laugh about it. There will be hair pulling and eye gouging."

I'm absolutely serious, but he laughs again. "I can't beat him up. Someday, it could be me showing up at your door."

"No. Don't say things like that." I knock on the wooden cupboard. I know he's joking, but he's going to jinx us.

"Well, you obviously liked the guy at one point."

Key term: liked. There was no intensity, and no desire to further a relationship. It was a chance given, and in the end, a mistake. I don't repeat mistakes.

"I _kind of_ liked the guy, and Garrett obviously remembers things a lot differently than I do." I brush his cheek with my thumb. "I'll make him go. He's wasting all our time."

I kiss him with a calm softness. We've got this. Garrett isn't much of an obstacle. I just need him to go away.

We go back in the living room, but Edward holds back and lets me lead. Garrett is obviously snooping around as he's looking under a magazine on the coffee table.

I clear my throat.

Garrett looks up and says, "Oh, hey. I hope you're still hungry. It sounded like you were just eating something good."

Well, that's one way of putting it. "It was great." I glance at Edward, and he is thoroughly pleased with himself. "So, Garrett… You're a great guy really…"

He interrupts. "Yeah, you've said that before."

_Yeah, obviously. You didn't get it then either. _

Edward takes a seat on the couch and leans back like this is a show. I shake my head at him and turn my attention back to Garrett.

"Yeah, and then I told you I wasn't interested in a relationship." I don't hide my annoyance. I was trying to be nice, but if he's going to be snarky, then so am I.

"Right, but that was a few months ago. You've had your time to party and have a college experience. I'm ready to be a part of your college experience."

"Yeah, so…I'm still not interested. Um, I'm never going to be interested. Is that clear enough, or are you still confused?"

"Look, do we have to do this in front of your uncle," he says, as he points at Edward with his thumb.

"Seriously! We are not related…whatever…it doesn't matter. There is nothing else to say here."

"Bella." Garrett comes toward me with his arms outstretched. I side-step his advance right as he says, "I'm in love with you. Completely."

As opposed to halfway or partially, or I'm almost there, but not quite? I start laughing hysterically. I don't stop. I start choking on air. I'm coughing and still trying to laugh and not to laugh at the same time.

My eyes aren't open fully, so I don't realize Edward is beside me until he is patting me on the back, before addressing Garrett. "Look, guy. She's not interested. This has been fun, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He's stern and not budging. If Garrett doesn't give up and go, Edward may actually end up punching him.

I'm able to calm down my laughing and burrow into Edward's side even though a few stray coughs continue to try and clear out my throat.

"Bella." Garrett's eyes plead with me, and I almost start to feel bad. He's a nice guy. He's just clueless. I liked him, but he was just too much too fast. Which is fine for me and Edward, but when strong feelings are one sided, it's really just obnoxious.

I know this type anyway. He thinks he loves me, which means he will easily move on to thinking he loves someone else.

"I'm sorry. When I told you before that I wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship, I meant with you. If I led you on in anyway, I apologize, but I'm seeing someone now, so there really is no point in you being here. You're wasting your time."

Edward brings his mouth to my neck and sends a shiver through me. Realization finally dawns on Garrett's long bout with denial.

"Oh. I guess I'll see you around," Garrett says moving toward the door.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping by," Edward replies.

Edward follows Garrett out. There's an exchange I don't hear, and Edward comes back carrying the flowers, or filler flowers.

He stalks toward me, and I should be scared, or apologetic, but what I really am, is excited.

"Trying to make me fight people, Bella?" His face and his tone are both serious. He was laughing moments ago, but with Garrett gone, his jaw is clenched and his posture is rigid.

I shake my head. This wasn't planned. I open my mouth, but I don't know what to say, so I close it back up.

He licks his lips and pulls his bottom one in his mouth with his teeth. Goosebumps ripple out all over me. My heart races with the anticipation of his attack. His gaze bores into me, and I take an unintended step back. I'm lifted in his arms before my foot hits the ground. The cellophane around the flowers crinkles against my back. I almost giggle, but I hold it in. I like this territorial seriousness too much to ruin it.

His lips are on mine sucking and nipping, while the flowers fall to the ground crumpling under his steps. He's wild and careless. It's crazy and amazing at the same time.

He drops me on the bed and mutters curse words, as he pulls off his clothes and fumbles with a foil wrapper. I pull at my own clothes with shaky fingers, as I can't focus on anything at all. I'm a pawn, at his mercy, but really, I'm the cause of his chaos, and I wasn't even trying.

When he's climbing over me, there is no time spent on tender caresses and drawn out foreplay. He grips my hips and his rough frenzy doesn't waver. I'm falling through the earth and floating through fire when he shows me just how hard and fast he can go. With his mouth latched on my chest sucking my skin, he bends and pushes my knee up as he moves deeper. He's not just animalistic fury. His mouth travels up to mine and he kisses me with everything he has. I feel it through my soul.

I know it doesn't matter that it was amazing, when it's over and our breathing calms. Edward looks worried and regretful.

"Bella, I…"

"Edward…" I speak purposely at the same time as him. I know he'll let me go first.

"Go ahead."

Pushing his hair back, I look in his eyes. I smile, and he does too, but it's tight. I say the first thing that comes to my mind. "I love you."

His smile turns up, real and taking over. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." My voice is soft and everything around us has shifted, but there doesn't have to be ruins left after this storm.

"I love you too," he says as his hand drifts up and down my side.

"Really?"

His smile is contagious. "Definitely."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Timing, I guess."

"Oh. Was now not a good time?" I ask, unsure if I've messed with something he was planning to do differently.

"Now is perfect."

This time, when he kisses me, it's soft and slow. It lasts and caresses. We mumble words of love, until Edward insists on taking me out to a late dinner. Our love is more than a bed, so he says, but I really like the bed.

.

.

.

Bella is impossibly amazing. She's everything I've ever wanted in my life and so many things I didn't know I was missing. Now that it's time for me to leave, she's making it really hard to walk away. She understands why I have to go, but her emotions are going haywire. How am I supposed to leave when every moment closer to my departure she clings tighter? If she cries, I'm not leaving.

Earlier when she got in the shower, instead of joining her, I called my mom.

I think, in the end, I was really hoping my mom would tell me I needed to stay. That it was detrimental to our lives, and there was no other possible solution. I knew I'd have to go, but my mom knows better than me, and if it were at all possible that I was wrong, she would know. All she did was tell me how happy she was for me and that she couldn't wait to meet Bella. She was reassuring, but in the way that said, yeah, it'll be hard, but you can do it. Sure I can, but I don't want to.

What do I know about relationships anyway? Flirting in bars, Saturday night dinner dates, and sneaking around in high school. I don't know anything about having a relationship that exists 24/7. What I do know is a weekend every couple weeks, isn't how I want to have this relationship, and Bella has no patience.

I drive to the airport with Bella by my side. I hear her breathing out forcefully, and when I look at her, she's trying not to look at me.

"I'll be back in two weeks, Bella. Don't be sad. I'll talk to you every day."

"I know, but after that, when? Do I not see you until Christmas? I can't do that. I mean, if I have to I will, but I'm just ready…you know, to be with you."

"Are you going to your mom's for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, are you going to Chicago?" She gasps. "And Christmas. You're going to be in Chicago when I'm in Forks."

I reach over and grip her knee. "No. My family is going to Forks for Christmas. I have to get the main house set for them to come back. Eventually, they want to move there permanently."

"Okay, what about Thanksgiving?"

"I wasn't planning on going to Chicago, Bella."

"I have to drive all the way to Phoenix all by myself."

Not at all sure if that was an invitation or just a fact, I just nod.

"So you'll come with me, right? I'll cook. My mom can't cook at all. She's too flighty. I'll pay for you to fly here. I'll save up. They have a guesthouse we could stay in. It's not as nice as the one you're living in now. It's a little studio, or I could just go by myself. I did it last year, and it was fine. No big deal. That's fine. Maybe next year."

Well that was interesting. She had a whole conversation all by herself.

"If you want me to go, I'll go. You don't need to pay for it." I tell her, and I'm lucky I caught sight of her hug attack in time to not veer off the road.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She sits back in her seat and claps her hands together. "It's going to be great. I'm so good at Thanksgiving."

I'm elated that her sadness has turned to this excitement.

"Oh yeah? I was wondering if you actually liked cooking, since your kitchen is pretty empty."

"I do like to cook, but not so much for myself. And everything that was plastic got eaten by the dishwasher."

"How?"

"Because Angela just dropped everything in and shoved it closed. All the plastic went to the bottom. She thought the smell was normal. She hasn't been able to afford to replace them. I know she'll feel bad if I buy them. "

"So you go without plates?"

"Yep. It's not a big deal. Unless you'll be staying with me more, I don't have much reason to cook."

I shake my head smiling. When both jobs I've got going on are completed, I'll definitely be staying with her more, or she'll be staying with me.

Bella insisted we park instead of just dropping me off. I shift my mind to work mode because if we are drawing out this goodbye, there is no way I'll leave her. I have to keep focus. We both have other responsibilities.

Her hand clutches mine as we walk, and I can feel her emotions. The weight is so heavy. If she asks me not to go, I won't. My weights are just as heavy. She doesn't ask. I didn't think she would. Even though we don't like it, we both understand that this is the place we are in our lives. If distance is our only real obstacle, we will get through these next couple of months just fine.

I pull her close and breathe her in. "I'll call you when I land."

She nods against my chest. "I love you."

I'll never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too." Once I can confirm when I can move down here, I'll be able to show her how much I want this.

Reluctantly, I board the plane.

People should be independent, but I don't like the thought of going back to being independent from Bella. How long before I'm booking last minute flights back to California, and forgoing all other responsibilities? When I rescheduled my original flight to California that was supposed to be in five days, pushing it back another week seemed reasonable, but now on the plane, I wish I'd left it the way it was. According to Sam, we should be breaking ground on the restaurant within two weeks, which is right after my next planned weekend with Bella. As I lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes, I nudge my carry on further under the seat with my feet. I know I can last the two weeks. Bella's damn webcam is in my bag. I won't fall for that again.

.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi! Thanks so much for reading.

**Thanks to all the wonderful people who pre-read and beta'd this chapter: tawelephant, ttharman, SunflowerFran3759, dazzled eyes22 **

**Not a Little Girl was recently up for fic of the week on The Lemonade Stand. Thanks to Nic and Edmazing for the rec. **

I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**.**

My phone starts ringing as I put my car in park. I groan when I see who it is. Rosalie.

"What, Rose?" I snap.

"What, Bella?" she mimics back. "Why are you so mad? I was trying to help you."

I think of Garrett showing up and cringe. "Help me with what?"

"Get out of your apartment. Have a nice dinner. Get laid. You're turning into a hermit, Bella."

"I am not." I slam my car door closed louder than I intend to.

"Then come out with me Friday."

"No, thank you," I say as I stomp up the stairs. Letting Rosalie take me out and try to set me up with someone new is the last thing I want to do.

"Why? Your boyfriend, whom you are never going to see again, won't let you?"

"Why are you so against this? He was here when Garrett showed up. He'll be back in a few weeks, and I talk to him every day. It's not fair that you're making me defend my relationship."

She's silent for a moment. "Oh. I'm sorry, hun. I just… I miss you. Being single all by myself sucks. Did you guys fight over Garrett?" She sounds genuinely regretful and concerned.

"No. It turned out okay. I might even let you off the hook this time, but you've got to have a little faith in my decisions. Relationships aren't as bad as you think. Maybe you could try giving someone a chance." My nose scrunches as I know it's a longshot, but I put it out there anyway.

"Right, Bella. That'll be the day," she says, and I can't help rolling my eyes.

I hang up with Rose, knowing that past relationships have left her bitter, and I need to not take her actions against mine personally. In her Rosalie way, she's looking out for me.

I'm still pretty determined to spice up our long-distance relationship, so I continue the search of my apartment I've been on for the last week.

"Think like Edward," I say to myself.

Where would he hide something?

I'd like to have my camera back, but it won't matter soon. After this semester, as long as everything goes through, I'll be a student at The University of Washington. No way am I telling anyone until it's all finalized. No one is talking me out of this.

.

.

.

This room is stifling. Sitting around Charlie's table has become awkward, for reasons that seem to have nothing to do with my relationship with Bella. Sam is here tonight. He came with Billy, thereby taking my title as the youngest guy here. Getting to know Sam outside of work is cool, but it doesn't matter, I won't be around here much longer anyway.

Billy's icy glare isn't solely reserved for Charlie. I'm on the other end of it too. Charlie avoids the looks, choosing instead to bask in his smugness. He just made it official with Sue. Billy never stood a chance.

Why am I getting scowled at? What did I do? Charlie's probably been running his mouth about me being on his side. The other guys are too close to both men and have chosen to remain neutral in this rivalry, which is likely the only reason Sam is here. Billy needs someone on his side. It doesn't matter that neither of us could care less about their issue. At the end of the night, Sam will be driving Billy home, and Charlie has made it clear that Bella's room is as good as mine. That is when she's not here I'm sure. When she's home for Christmas, I'll be lucky if he's agreeable to lunch dates.

My phone beeps in my pocket, and I pull it out, knowing exactly what it is. Without her webcam, Bella has taken to sending me pictures. The photos are innocent, but there is a glint in her eyes that tells me her thoughts are anything but.

"Whatcha got there?" Charlie asks as I pull up the text on my phone.

As I suspected, it's a picture. It's of Bella with a spoon in her mouth. More than likely, the ice cream she let me know a few hours ago would be filing my place in keeping her company this evening. The picture is cute, so I hand my phone over to Charlie. He smiles proudly, before passing the phone around the table. It's approving smiles all around and a knowing look from Sam. He's already seen quite a few this past week. When it gets to Billy, he grunts. Seriously? This guy's got problems.

Peter snatches the phone back from Billy. "Hey, Charlie, let me take one of you."

Charlie slides his scotch out of view and cracks a smile. The photo is snapped and sent, but there's a flinch in Peter's cheek before he hands the phone back to me. Sure enough, Bella thought it more appropriate to eat her ice cream without a shirt on and moved the spoon down her cleavage. I don't meet Peter's eyes as the next image comes in. I'm just lucky he no longer has my phone. This time, she lost the bra.

After silencing my phone, I drain my scotch, before realizing my mistake. Someone's going to know something is up with the way I just chugged it like it was nothing. They all know I don't pound it back the way they do. It doesn't matter though. As I set down my glass, I see that Charlie's menacing glare is burning a hole in Billy. Billy can barely maintain his gaze, but he's trying. His eye's twitch as he tries to hold his own.

Sam gives me a small smile as he shakes his head. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

Billy's eyes close as he looks down. He mumbles under his breath before looking up with a much steadier gaze. "You're no friend of mine, Charlie Swan." His eyes turn to me before he looks back to Charlie. "You have betrayed my family. We will not return."

With that, he leaves, and no one says a thing. Felix deals the cards, and Charlie pours another round of scotch. For the life of me, I can't figure out what the hell I did. It's not like I set them up. I don't even know Sue. With the lack of talking, I'm drinking steadily. My glass is bottomless. Charlie is discreet in toping it off.

We keep playing through the night—no one dares to quit before the chief. One more fold and I'm out of cash. "I'm out," I declare, and there's a relief around the room in the way Peter and Felix's shoulders slouch. They waste no time heading out.

I help Charlie clear the table. "Did I do something to offend Billy?" The question has been weighing on me, and I've had enough to drink to lose some of my inhibitions.

Midway to the kitchen, Charlie stops, clicking his tongue. "He's a fool. It's just his pride. It'll blow over or it won't. They aren't like us." He grips my shoulder. "We did well on our own. Bein' single didn't mean mopin' around waitin' for someone that wasn't interested."

Shaking my head, my eyes close slowly. I just need to call Bella and go to sleep. Why does Charlie have to go and make me think?

Charlie may act like it doesn't affect him, but with everyone else gone, he's the one that's moping. Evidently, high school drama isn't reserved for teenagers. They put Emmett's dramatics to shame. Last thing I heard, Heidi broke up with him for going to a hockey game. Alice was pretty upset that they were still trying to make it work. Me, I'm still trying to stay out of it. Billy was counting solely on being in a relationship with Sue to make him happy, but why does Charlie say they? It's likely just a general term, but the word pins itself on the wall, demanding to not be ignored.

I help lock up the house as I watch a lonely man battle the rightness in the piece of happiness he's found. He doesn't say more than a mumbled goodnight as we make our way upstairs. Bella's pretty, princess room looks a little less like a shrine of the little girl she used to be. Everything's still here, but her childhood stuffed animals are haphazardly thrown in the corner and her bed's not perfectly made.

I take off my shoes and pants, leaving them on the floor. The first time I stayed the night in this room, it meant nothing. The second was the start of the rest of my life. This time is pure torture. It's almost as hard as the sexy webcam and phone call teases. Her innocent pictures and the way she cares are all too far for me to reach. Charlie's wrong about me being like him. I wasn't happy before Bella because I didn't know what happy was. If she didn't return my feelings, I'd be just like Billy, pining over the one that got away. I think for Charlie, his ex-wife is still the one, and Sue is just the first he could see filling that role in his life. What a circle!

As I lie in her bed, I power my phone back up and close my eyes as I wait for it to boot up. Suddenly, Alice marrying Jasper doesn't feel too soon. I promise myself I'll be more supportive. Lying down makes the alcohol catch up with me and it's no wonder my thoughts are running rampant.

As soon as my phone turns on, it beeps over and over as new texts and voicemails come through. Another picture comes in—a photo of her back as she turns to look behind. Her phone camera flash is reflected in the mirror as she's taking the picture. The way her back slopes, her eyes as she looks back at herself, and the sliver of her breast that is visible between the side of her back and the forearm slightly lifted to take the picture are all erotic, beautiful…perfect. She has to send this to me now? The following messages are a frantic panic. She got the picture of Charlie and freaked. She's probably still nervous that he saw her last few photos, so I don't listen to the voice mails. I call and she's on the line before it even has the chance to ring.

"Did he hurt you? Are you okay? I almost called him, but I thought I'd done enough."

With my mouth agape, I hesitate, a bit bewildered. "I'm fine. He didn't see the last few pictures. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to send those." I fold her pillow in half and tuck it under my neck.

"Okay," she says, sounding somewhat calmer. "Did you like the pictures?" She chuckles softly. She's nervous, but not nervous enough not to ask.

It's that softness, the bold shyness that's so much sexier than naked pictures, not that I didn't appreciate the pictures. "Loved the pictures."

"Not enough to jump on a plane though." She does the laugh again like she's joking, but she's also wondering.

I really don't know how I'm not on a plane already, telling all my other responsibilities they don't matter anymore. Instead, I'm lying in her childhood room, surrounded by her timeless innocence, while looking at pictures that show her insecure confidence.

I can count the days I've physically spent with her, but I feel her absence everywhere. "You don't even know, Bella. You don't even know."

"Then tell me," she says, her voice several octaves lower than what's suitable for polite conversation.

"If you want me to come, I'll come." If she asks, I'll sneak out of this house right now. I'm already in my girl's room with her dad right down the hall. The only problem is she isn't here.

"Oh, yeah?" she asks. Her voice sounds husky as she twists my words, but not really my words just their actual meaning. "I could help. You could just lie back and close your eyes."

I answer with an "mmm hmm" into the phone, as my eyes close. I'm more tired than I realized. Going through the motions of work and the life I have in Forks is exhausting, and the alcohol is buzzing my brain.

She moans in response. "If I was there, I'd massage your calves."

I've been on my feet a lot this week and my calves are really sore. They tingle and relax at her words. "I'd like that."

"I know, baby, let me take care of you," she says as I move onto my side, resting my phone on the pillow, so my arm is more relaxed as I hold it. "I'm working my way to your knees with long deep strokes. Your knees are so stressed. I'd push my thumbs along the top of your lower legs, working my fingers around your kneecaps."

I feel flushed with warmth from her words, tired from my week, and longing to actually have her to come home to.

"When I get to your thighs, I increase the pressure, pressing into your muscles with my fingertips. Do you feel it, baby?"

"Mmm hmm," I say because I actually kind of do. Her voice is soothing and it lulls me into a state of bliss.

"My palms move so easy on your skin. My nails graze up your outer thighs. As I lower move lower to replace my fingers with my mouth, my hair hits your leg."

I smile, thinking about how that would tickle.

I can hear her breathing through the phone. "You reach down and push my hair back. You cup my jaw, pulling me up. I slide my body up yours until we're face to face. My legs move to either side of yours."

"You're so soft," I say through a yawn.

"Edward!"

I startle out of my daze. "What? What's wrong?"

"You're falling asleep."

"Yeah, kind of. You're doing a good job."

"I'm not trying to put you to sleep. This is supposed to be arousing."

My eyes clench together as I bring my hand to my forehead, digging my thumb and index finger into my temples. "It is. I'm just not good at this."

"At listening?"

"No. You know I can't do this. Your dad is down the hall anyway. What if he walks by?" I'm not drunk enough to not care.

"Why are you at my house?" She sounds confused.

I feel like I'm in trouble. "To sleep?"

"Pssh. You're drunk and I can't even seduce you."

"You've been seducing me since day one."

"Oh yeah?" I can hear the smile in her voice. "But was it working? Were you aroused?"

Was I? I could have been. Almost. Maybe. I think of her last few pictures and her hands on me. Yeah, it arousing. I nod at my conclusion. "Semi."

"I don't believe you."

"What? Why? You don't trust me."

"You're trying to placate me. You're going to have to prove it?" Her voice turns singsong as she starts her games.

"How?"

"A picture works."

I chuckle and close my eyes, feeling lazy in both body and mind.

I try, but fail to stifle another yawn. "I want those kneading fingers back. I could feel it."

"No. You don't have to pretend anymore."

"Bella, my back hurts."

She giggles. "Okay. Roll over."

I settle back in and let her talk me back into a relaxed state. She keeps it more on the sensual side than the sexual and I think, at this moment, how can anyone possibly love more? We hang up as I start to doze. Charlie's words drift through my thoughts. _"__Whatever you do, don't let her go to La Push."_ I see Billy's eyes glaring at me and Charlie's reasoning. _"__They aren't like us. We did well on our own. Bein' single didn't mean mopin' around waitin' for someone that wasn't interested." _

The feelings that this thing I have with Bella is too good to be true surface, but I squash them down, and choose to fall asleep with her loving words in my heads, instead of anyone else's musings.

.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi! Thanks for reading. Sorry about the wait. I've been writing a lot this past week though, and the next chapter is almost done.**

**Thanks to all the wonderful people who pre-read and beta'd this chapter: tawelephant, ttharman, SunflowerFran3759, dazzled eyes22. You're all amazing.**

**If you're interested, I have an entry posted for EBS's 2****nd**** anniversary challenge called Empty-handed. Voting info is on my profile.**

**What do you think will happen next? I look forward to your reviews.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

.

I'm finishing up an assignment when my phone rings. The area code isn't local or from back home. I shrug my shoulders before answering it. I suspect it is Victoria from my public speaking class. She has a weird number that I never bothered saving in my phone. I had thought exchanging numbers with someone in class was just a formality, but then again, I've always had friends in my other classes.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi, Bella, how are you?"

Her voice is chipper, which is not a word I have ever associated with Victoria. She's normally cynical and brooding, but I know firsthand what it's like to be a girl and have varying moods. It's nice to hear her sounding so light.

"Perfect. How are you?" I keep typing my Works Cited page. Edward will be here in a few days, and if I want to be wrapped around him all weekend, there's no room to get behind in my studies.

"Great. So everything is good with your classes and your boyfriend?" she asks, sounding truly positive and upbeat.

I smile to myself. I've told her a few things about Edward, even the hard-hearted want to believe in love.

"Yep. Everything's great. Now if only I could get him to get over his aversion to long-distance sex, we'd be set." I save my document and power off my computer, not caring about how open I'm being with this girl. She has shared way too much information with me about unsatisfying sex while swearing off the male gender. If she wants to know about my views on love, I'll tell her.

Victoria's laugh is almost silent. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks." I'm going to need it.

"I'm excited to get to know you. I love that you're already talking to me so openly. It'll make this easier. I've been kind of a wreck over the wedding and you're like the brightest light in all my troubles."

What she's saying doesn't make a lot of sense. Thoughts are spinning in my head, but I'm not connecting any dots. I don't want to connect anything. I sit frozen and am barely able to mutter out a reply. "Oh?"

"Will you be in my wedding? I know it's soon, but you can walk with Edward. We can get to know each other between now and then, but I know we'll get along."

I swallow hard, realizing I'm talking to Alice and not Victoria. I can't believe I just told her about Edward's aversion to long-distance sex, and worse yet, my plans to get him into it. "I would love to be in your wedding, Alice." I nod my head, dumbfounded. I'd do anything she wanted in this moment to relieve my own mortification and any that I've caused her. I'm also touched that she asked. The whole situation is unexpected. "I've never been in one, nor have I been to one. You'll have to tell me what you need me to do."

"Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me. Let's exchange emails, and I'll send over the Maid of Honor duties. I want you to find a dress you like, but I have a few requests. So send me some you like, and I'll send you some I like. Hopefully, I'll figure out who else will be in the party soon."

I agree although I'm caught up on the title of Maid of Honor. This is a big deal.

.

.

.

On a lazy Saturday afternoon, Bella and I curl up together on her couch watching cartoons. I arrived late last night, and we stayed awake well into the morning. Our cereal bowls sit on her coffee table. Mine is completely empty, while hers is still full. She only eats the marshmallows, and I don't like them at all, so I fed her mine. She smiled and said, "See, we're perfect."

She's still amazing, but something is off. Her contentment is easy. There's no sense that I'll be leaving soon coming from her, and I feel like I'm the one who's clinging. As I lie behind her now, I wonder where this ease has come from. I wouldn't go as far as to say the honeymoon stage has passed, but the level of comfort has increased. Holding her right now is the only place I want to be.

She turns her head back, smiling at me. "Are you happy?"

I kiss her nose. "So happy."

"We could have this every day." She turns away, pulling my arms tighter around her.

"We can. We will." I burrow my face into her hair, cherishing the precious minutes I get with her right now. I don't want to spend my days with Bella sleeping, but she's so warm that I stop fighting the pull.

"What are they doing?" A female voice breaks my stupor, but my eyes are too heavy to open.

"They've been sleeping like this all day." Another voice whispers. Angela, I'm guessing.

I open one eye a crack, startling when I see Angela and a blonde girl staring at me.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie."

I try to reach out and shake her hand, but Bella won't let go of mine. "She bites," she says, while squeezing my hand. "Are you here to bask in the glow of our love or are you trying to snuff it out?"

"Oh, shut up. You're so dramatic." Rosalie flips her hair off her shoulder and smiles smugly.

"It's nice to meet you, Rosalie." I pry my hand away from Bella's and shake Rosalie's.

Rosalie stares at me with her head tilted. I try not to stare back, but the gaze is starting to get uncomfortable.

Bella grumbles. "Spit it out, Rose."

"Do you have a brother?"

I look at Rose and try to figure out if she's serious. Angela is holding in her laughter, while Bella shakes against me as she laughs out loud.

I push my fingers through my hair. "Yeah."

"Do you have a picture?"

Angela loses her battle with holding her laughter, and I'm still trying to figure out what the joke is.

"I don't think so. I'll get one. Hold on." I pull my phone out of my pocket and text my sister. She immediately answers, wanting to know why, so I snap an unexpected picture of Rosalie and send it.

Bella shifts, so she's sitting up with her legs still across the couch. "He has a girlfriend. Is that a deal breaker? Or the fact that he lives in Chicago and you live here?"

"I don't know if he _still_ has a girlfriend." I correct her, which is an obvious mistake. I gather that from the evil eye that Bella sends my way.

"He's still far. A long-distance means getting to know each other, talking, and caring. You don't want that. You don't even want that for me."

"Whatever, Bella…I want this." Rosalie flicks her wrist, gesturing a circle in the air in front of Bella and me. "I want to try."

When the text comes in, I peek at Bella, unsure of what I'm supposed to do. Bella and Angela share a look while Rosalie rolls her eyes.

I open the text to find Emmett's big grin along with Alice's words, "**OMG, I LOVE YOU**."

Bella takes the phone, glancing at it herself before handing it to Rosalie. She holds it like it's fragile, smiling down at it as Angela peers over at the image as well.

Rosalie hands me back the phone. "So, can you hook me up?"

I shrug before sending Emmett the photo I just took of Rosalie, and ask if he's interested.

It's not long before my phone is ringing with Emmett's name lighting up the screen. I hand the phone to Rosalie, knowing my brother isn't calling for me. She takes the phone before darting out of the room.

"What just happened?" Bella asks.

Angela smirks as she raises an eyebrow. "She just found out your boyfriend's real."

I don't pretend to understand what they're talking about. All I want to do is curl back up with Bella. Instead, I vaguely listen to their analysis of Rosalie's intentions.

Rosalie comes back, with my phone in her hand and asks, "You're coming out with us tonight, right?"

I look at Bella and she shrugs. I give her a squeeze and a slight shove to let me sit up. "Yeah, I could go out."

"Cool. I'll come back in a few hours. It was nice to meet you, Edward." She says my name in slow syllables, as if she has to test out the pronunciation on a word that's never been uttered by her before.

"Yeah, yeah," Bella says, before standing up. "Get out of here."

They kiss cheeks and Angela follows Rosalie to the door.

Bella takes my hand and pulls on it, so I get up as if she could move me.

"Ang!" Bella calls out as we walk into the kitchen. "You want to eat with us?"

Angela pokes her head in. "No, I already ate. I'm going to shower. I hope you don't need to shower before we go out. There won't be any hot water. " Angela sticks her tongue out, and Bella grabs a dish towel, wads it into a ball, and throws it at her, while laughing.

I shake my head at their banter.

Bella squeezes my side. "You wanna play house? I'll make dinner. I even have dishes." Her eyes squint from her playful grin.

"Yeah." I laugh. "Let's play. I'll set the table."

.

I don't know where I was thinking we'd go when I agreed to go out. I guess a bar, but Bella's not old enough to drink. Of all the things I could have come up with, I never would have expected I would be dragged to a frat party. I sat around as she spent hours with her friends getting ready. Five more minutes turned into another five minutes, as they continuously hit the snooze button on their time.

The girls here are all pretty young, but I don't feel old compared to the varied age group of guys—physically, that is. I wouldn't say the same thing for their maturity level. There are multiple kegs and loud drinking games going on everywhere. I went to my share of parties back in college, but never a frat. I keep saying the Zeta Beta something or other and finding different rhymes in my head.

"Hey, Bella." A sloppy drunk kid yells at my girl. "Your lover boy is out back."

Bella shudders before taking my hand and pulling me through the crowd. Dealing with Garrett again isn't my first choice of things to do tonight, but I know I can handle the situation.

We mingle for a while. Bella knows a lot of people. When she's not pulling me toward someone to introduce me, someone else is calling her name and waving her over. After at least twenty introductions to people whose names I will never remember, we're back to Rosalie, Angela and her boyfriend Ben who I learned belongs to this fraternity.

Bella plays with my fingers, as Rosalie talks her ear off. I don't know what I've just gotten my brother into or Rosalie, for that matter. Emmett's not a quitter. As long as there is a chance to work it out with Heidi, he's going to take it even if it means being miserable. His calling after receiving the photo of Rosalie is a good sign that he's moving on from that whole charade, so I'll hope for the best and let them figure it out.

Ben nods to me. "Dig up anything good lately?"

I replay the question in my head, but it doesn't matter. I can't figure out what he's asking. Apparently, I'm not down with current lingo.

I shake my head.

"Do you play Minecraft? I've got it upstairs. We could go dig."

Angela slaps his shoulder. "You are so dense. He's an architect, not an archeologist."

Realization dawns on him. "Awesome. You want to go build shit. I've got this glass castle and a lava moat. You want to check it out?"

Angela looks mortified. "You said no video games tonight!"

Ben tries to defend himself, but it's a hopeless effort. Bella and I never bicker, but these two seem to be enjoying it. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't entertaining.

Bella pulls on my belt loops as she tries to get me to drink the cheap beer, but I'd rather drink vinegar.

"Okay, Mr. Sophisticated," she says, wiggling her shoulders as she makes fun of me. "I'm getting a drink." She sways her hips, as she walks away.

I shake my head while I take in my surroundings. I wonder how long we have to stay here.

"Putting on a show for me, Bella?" Someone shouts out, and I'm automatically moving toward her. "I was worried you didn't like me anymore."

Some douchebag—that isn't Garrett—is trying to grab her waist as she pushes him away. He reaches back—lower this time, and I don't care if he's another idiot that thinks he's in love with her. I don't care if he is under the impression he's dating her. He doesn't get to touch her. He steps to her again, while rage and worry spiral through me with every step I take. Bella's drink is thrown in his face, just as I shove him away from her. He falls to the ground. I didn't even push the guy that hard.

He looks around like he has no idea what just transpired. I pay him little mind as I turn to find Bella near tears.

"Can we go?" she whispers, clutching the front of my shirt.

I pull her close, wrapping my arms around her. "Yeah."

As we disconnect and take the first step to leave, a hand grips my shoulder as the guy says, "Hey, asshole, the girl is here with me, so lay off."

Maybe he thinks so, and maybe I let Garrett off the hook with a warning by reason of delusion, but this guy is an aggressive prick. When he shoves me, I don't realize I've made a fist until it's connecting with his jaw, blooding his upper lip.

Bella pulls on my arm. "Please. Let's go."

I see the desperation in her eyes, and I look to the guy with my hand still clenched. He looks livid, but he makes no move to come after me again. With adrenaline pumping, I stare him down, while daring him to try something.

When Bella tugs again, I go, though never taking my eyes off of whoever this guy is, until he is no longer in my sight. We walk outside and down the street to Bella's car. The night air clears my head, calming me down. I wait until we're inside the car to say anything.

Bella takes my hand, brushing her lips across my knuckles. "I'm sorry about that. We shouldn't have come here."

"Another clueless boyfriend?" I ask, knowing I sound irritated.

"Ugh. No." She leans back in her seat, dropping my hand as I start the car. "Riley didn't even like me before." She chuckles. "I just don't get guys. He had so many chances, and he waits until now to try."

We're surrounded in silence as I drive us back to her place. The situation is annoying enough without hearing her frustration over the guy's sudden interest and lack thereof in the past. Worst of all is the smile on her face as she talks about him. I try not to say anything, but when we pull into her parking space, I have to know.

I put the car in park and look over at Bella. "Sucks for you that he didn't figure it out sooner, huh?"

Her mouth drops. "What? No! Are you serious? You think I want to be with that guy?"

It was obvious she didn't want anything to do with the guy at the time. Now I'm not so sure, but I try to shrug it off. "No, I was just asking. I'm not trying to fight with you."

"Right." She gets out of the car in a hurry and heads up to her apartment, but I have the keys, so she has to wait for me.

She doesn't look at me, while I open the door. She also doesn't go in when I wait for her to go first, so I go in without her. If she wants to stand outside all night, she can. I don't get what her problem is.

Bella closes the door and leans her back against it. "So, what? Are we going to fight about this, or don't you care at all anymore?"

I stare at her mulling over my options. Fight about it or I don't care. There's really no way I can win here. It's one fucked up and ridiculous situation.

Shaking my head, I walk away, seeing no other option.

She throws her hands in the air. "Oh, real mature, Edward."

I walk back to her room and she's hot on my heels. She tries to slam the door behind her but all her beads get caught. She pushes them out of the way and tries again.

"You know I only went because you agreed to go." Her hands are planted firmly on her hips. "I don't go to those parties anymore."

"I never said you did."

"So I'm making all this up? You don't have an attitude? You know I'm not into that guy anymore. I'm sure when I was—before I met you—I wouldn't have liked him once I spent a single minute getting to know him." It may be her stance or the volume of her voice, but I feel like she's ten feet taller than me.

"Okay. I'm not mad," I say slowly as I try to keep the agitation out of my voice. Maybe I shouldn't have said that because when the words leave my mouth, Bella's shoulders square, and she turns away from me.

I try to reach out to her, but she steps away, pulling a change of clothes from her dresser and leaving the room.

Deciding to give her some space, I change into sleep pants and a new t-shirt, and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I return to Bella's room, the light is off, and she is curled up in her bed facing the wall.

This may be an instance where I'm supposed to sleep on the couch, but I'm leaving tomorrow. We have to fix this now. I lift the covers and climb in bed behind her. Spooning her limp body, I move her hair to the side. I kiss her neck and pull her closer. She doesn't budge.

I breathe against the back of her neck. "Please talk to me."

She mimics a statue, but her erratic heartbeat gives her away.

I pull on her shoulder, so she's flat on her back and lean my upper body over her. "I'm sorry I got so mad," I say, spiraling a piece of her hair around my finger. "How am I supposed to get on a plane and leave you here with guys pawing at you like that?"

"I'll be fine." Her hand cups my jaw. "Just don't be mad at me."

"I'm not."

Her throat moves as she swallows. She looks at me for a moment lost in her thoughts. "It still feels like you are."

"How do I make you feel like I'm not?"

"Touch me." Her hands fist my shirt.

I kiss her and find that connection that should always be in the forefront. She pulls me down, over her.

My mouth finds the pulse of her neck, and I swipe my tongue across it. I move down her body slowly.

Pushing up her top, I kiss across her torso, nibbling where her belly button dips and causing her breath to hitch. I move lower, smiling against her hip when I find that she's not wearing pants.

I move my head between her legs. With my mouth right against her panties, I breathe out. Warm heat hits my face, as it has nowhere else to go. The rise of her hips is slight, but I don't miss it as she brushes against my nose. Using my teeth, I pull down the lace waistband that I know is scarlet red from when I watched her slide them up her thighs hours before. I lower the elastic sides off her hips, rubbing my fingers against the impression it has left on her skin.

She arches to help me remove the delicate garment and lifts each leg one at a time until I have her lower half free. She reaches up and pulls on my shirt. I kiss her hard before I remove it and undress every layer I had covering me. All of my senses are heightened from our fight to where we are now. There is a buzz in the air or a force field shielding everything out but us.

Moving my mouth back between her legs, I tease her with slow kisses until she's pulling on my hair and begging. I switch to nipping and sucking, and when I need to concentrate, I write words with my tongue. Her legs close against my ears, trapping me in this position. I don't mind. Feeling her straining and clawing at me is the greatest thing ever. It turns me on the point that I'm the one straining and fighting to control myself.

She wiggles around, arching up and squirming against the mattress, and against me. One of her legs moves between mine, and I have to be careful not to grind down against her.

B-E-L-L-A, I focus on spelling out her name.

She strokes my erection with her foot and the struggle to ignore it is lost. I kiss my way up her body, nipping her skin along the way.

She trembles, and when we're face to face, she pushes my shoulder, rolling me on my back so she can take over. "No more torture," she says about the foreplay that pushes her limits.

I reach for the box kept in the bedside drawer.

"Oh, I'm on the pill…okay?" She asks, hovering over me.

I nod, but wonder why she never said anything about being on it before. She reaches down, equally guiding and pulling, as the sensations of being inside her cloud my mind. She gasps and it sounds exactly like the relief I feel.

I let her take control of the rhythm. Setting my own rhythm means this will be over too soon. I kiss her neck and move how she wants me to. Her fingers caress my chest in a contradiction to the rest of her body's rough pull. All of my concentration is focused on the gentle touch. When it stops and the erratic pace is too much too fast, I go back to writing B-E-L-L-A—this time on her neck.

She cries out and I lose my concentration. I take over the pace as she moans through her climax as I find my own.

She moves to lie on my shoulder.

I wrap my arm around her back. "Why didn't you tell me you were on the pill before?"

"Because I wasn't taking them right before, but you've got me on a routine." She takes my face in her hands. "I eat dinner, study, shower, brush my teeth, take my pill, and wait for you to call."

"And if I call early?"

"Then that's not my fault." She laughs and climbs over top of me, grabbing my arms and holding them above my head. With her face just inches from mine, she says, "I'm trying though. I promise I'll let you know if I miss any." She squeezes my hands. "We'd be fine though, right? There could be worse things than being tied to each other for the rest of our lives."

"We'd be fine," I tell her, knowing we would be and thinking about the possibility.

Her hands hold mine like handcuffs, and though I could overpower her, I'm already tied for life.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hi!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks for everyone for who helps me on this story: tawelephant, ttharman, SunflowerFran3759, and dazzled eyes22!**

**Not a Little Girl is on the fic of the week poll at the lemonade stand! Thanks, Edmazing, for the rec! Go check out the poll!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

While the foundation is being laid for my mom's restaurant, I sit on-site working on another job. Sam has worked with the client before, but he has been little help with deciphering what it is they actually want. I thought freelance work was the way to go, but without having any contacts in Los Angeles, I've been checking out a few firms. This ornery client is making the idea of working with a firm just that much easier.

Every car that drives by slows down to view the spectacle of a new building in Forks. I shake my head as Mrs. Cope drives slowly past us, wiggling her finger in a wave. I smile and lift my hand in greeting. Nostalgia hits and I realize that as predictable as this town is, I'm going to miss it.

The ease I've found working with Sam will be hard to find again. Everything that has happened since I got here has tied me to this place.

After packing up my things, I check in with Sam on the progress that's been made today. I'm confident that they've got this, but I'll still check back tomorrow. With the restaurant construction underway, I've just got to get this office started, so I can oversee its completion and move on. Once I have a better timeline, I'll let Bella know my plans.

As I pull into the diner, the gravel covered parking lot crunches under my tires. Once inside, I take a seat at the counter. Looking at the menu is as pointless as ever, but I look at it anyway, waiting for something to pop out at me. When Maggie pulls the pencil out from behind her ear, ready to take my order, I close the menu and ask for the special.

I get an idea for the office plan, pull a pen out of my pocket, and start sketching out a rough blueprint on a napkin. When I'm satisfied that I've got the idea saved in a way I won't forget by the time I get home, I fold the napkin and put it in my pocket with the pen.

A plate of meatloaf smothered in gravy is set before me just as Charlie, who's still dressed in uniform, takes the seat beside me. "Hey, Maggie. I think I'll have one of those." He gestures his head to the side toward my plate.

I grab the napkin from the silverware that is set up for the empty spot next to me. "Hey, Charlie. Still on duty?"

"Yeah, just catchin' a dinner break." Maggie sets a coffee mug in front of him, and he thanks her with a nod of his head and a flirtatious smile before turning back to me. "I heard you're headin' out of town soon." He lifts his chin, studying my reaction.

Luckily, Bella let me know that she told him about our Thanksgiving plans. "Yeah, I need to start packing."

"I'm glad you're drivin' with Bella to her mom's. I don't like her drivin' so far by herself."

When Charlie's food arrives, we eat side-by-side, exchanging comments here and there about work and sports. I begin wondering what my friendship with Charlie will be like once my relationship with Bella is no longer long-distance.

"Do me a favor though. When you get back, don't be tellin' me about it. There's nothin' about that trip I need to know about as long as my little girl is safe."

I wipe my mouth off with the napkin, folding it in half as I do and laying it on top of my now empty plate. "No problem."

"I will tell ya, that boy Renee's seein' isn't much older than you. The things Bella's mentioned about the kid are pretty peculiar if you ask me. I've never met the guy, but I wouldn't trust him if I were you."

I nod at Charlie's view on Bella's stepfather, knowing his biased view is something I respect, but I'll try not to base mine by his.

Back at home, I load up my computer and work on the design I started on the napkin until I hit another roadblock.

I start packing my bag for my trip to both Los Angeles and Phoenix. There's a lot to pack for a five-day trip when I don't know how formal Bella's family is on holidays. I fill two suitcases and get this idea that I'll just leave some of it at Bella's place, so I don't have to move it later.

Putting my weight on the suitcases, I force the zippers closed. My phone starts ringing. It's Bella.

I check the time before I answer and find that it's past the time I usually call.

As soon as I answer, she says, "Don't be mad."

I scoff. "How often are you talking to my sister? You sound just like her."

"Oh, really? I have been talking to her a lot."

Better her than me. Having Bella there for Alice to discuss wedding plans with has kept me out of it. I'm already doing my part in designing the setting. It was starting to worry me that I was one of my sister's go-to people to discuss her wedding plans with.

"So, what's going on?" I ask.

She groans. "Uh, I can't tell you. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"What?" I laugh. "Wait. I'm going to be mad about it?"

"I didn't think so, but the fact that they don't want me to tell you, makes me think you might be."

I breathe in and decide to not worry about it. My life seems like it's becoming a constant turn of never knowing what I'll be up against next. At least, this time I got a warning.

.

As soon as I exit the gate at LAX, I look around for Bella. She's not the first recognizable face I see.

Emmett's wide grin is aimed straight at me, and he takes a few long strides before squeezing me in an embrace.

"What the hell? Why didn't you just tell me you would be here?" I ask him, returning his hug and then pushing him away.

"You would have got all pissy about me crashing Bella's holiday and made sure I couldn't come."

Shaking my head, I say, "That's not true."

"Don't worry about it." He slaps my shoulder. "Bella's Madre said she'd love to have me."

I see Bella then, looking worried as she bites her lip and digs the toe of her shoe into the floor. I know what she's doing. She's trying to look innocent, just in case I'm mad. Emmett's probably right though. I wouldn't have given the okay on him coming with us, but now, I'm backed into a corner.

"Hi," I say to Bella.

She shrugs her shoulders up to her ears as if she's suddenly shy. "Hi."

I grab her hips, pull her close, and kiss her. I'm over the nervousness. It's not necessary. I'm not mad about Emmett being here. Although it is a surprise to me, it's not for me.

Emmett gives us a low whistle.

Pushing Bella's hair behind her ear and ignoring Emmett, I ask her, "How long has he been here anyway?"

"Three days."

"I'm sorry." I laugh.

She moves her fingers along the back of my neck. "It's been fine. I think this is the most I've seen him since he got here."

"I bet." With my arm around Bella, I turn to Emmett. "Not that I don't want to see you, but why are you coming with us to Phoenix? Wouldn't you rather stay here with Rosalie?"

Bella shifts her feet. "Rose's family is…stuffy, and she has some decisions to make that are better if her parents know she's making them for herself and not Emmett."

I don't miss the look that Bella and Emmett exchange, or how quick Emmett is to grab my luggage and stay quiet.

The three of us go out to lunch before we drop Emmett off at his hotel. I realize how much I've missed him. Emmett and I have never been that close. I've never understood how he can be so light-hearted about everything. Emmett is a people person. He loves everyone. Through Emmett's eyes, the world must be a beautiful place. Not even the years he's spent in a toxic relationship have jaded him.

I've always related more with Alice, aside from her being peppy, bossy, girly, and usually annoying. We have the same heart. It's a bond that I've never wanted to rub in Emmett's face. That is exactly why I need Alice to get over the idea of me being the best man in her wedding. I'm not Jasper's first choice. His friend, Peter, enlisted in the Air Force and won't be able to take the position. I understand the hard place that puts them in, but I can't do that to Emmett. I don't see how Alice would be able to either.

As adults, I wonder how my relationship with Emmett could be closer. As kids, our hobbies didn't clash, but they were always different. We were both athletic, but he preferred wrestling while I played baseball. We both played video games, but never the same game. He was always in love. I just dated to date. This could be really good though—Bella and me, Emmett and Rose, and the possibility of my brother eventually moving with me here to Los Angeles.

I know my mom is holding on to a possibility of us all settling in Forks. With me planning to leave, and Alice already set on living in Forks, Emmett is the only wildcard.

When I walk into Bella's apartment, her living room furniture is gone. It's completely empty save for an abstract painting on the wall.

I look around, dumbfounded. "What happened here?"

"Angela is moving in with Ben, so we sold the bigger stuff we bought together." She gestures around the room. "The table and chairs are gone too."

"Do you want me to come with you to pick out new stuff?" I set my suitcases where the couch used to be.

"Not yet. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do yet. Rose is still figuring out some stuff."

I snap my head back to look at her, imaging the potential catastrophe of Bella living with Rosalie. "Are sure you can handle that? You two butt heads a lot."

"I know, but that's just recently. Our priorities stopped being the same. Last year, we were great. Now that's she's talking to Emmett, it's like we're getting back to the way it was."

I shrug. "Okay, if you're sure."

"I am. She's not though. She's hoping we find somewhere affordable, so we can be neighbors. She's afraid if we live together, I will end up hating her."

I can see that happening, but I leave it alone. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"No way. I'll be lucky if I can get you to hug me while we're at my mom's."

I shake my head. I'm sure I'll hug her.

She pulls me to her room, walking backwards as she tugs on the button on my jeans. I kick the door shut behind me and it closes easily—too easily. The beads hanging from her door are gone. I look past her as she takes her shirt off and see a few boxes in the corner—some are empty, some are filled.

I help her take off my shirt. "Are you selling all your stuff?"

Running her nails up and down my back she says, "No, I'm donating it. I'm going to be twenty soon. It's time to leave the teenager behind."

Her mouth on mine keeps me from responding.

She pulls me to her bed, pushes me down, and straddles me. For a while, I forget all about missing furniture and boxes.

.

Two-thirds of the way through our drive from Los Angeles to Phoenix, Bella takes her turn behind the wheel, and I learn why she always lets me drive. If she's not slowing to a snail's pace to read a sign, she's gunning it down the freeway. I'm not scared for my life, but I've learned the true meaning of motion sickness.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to relieve the nausea. "Is there anything I should know about your mom?"

"Not really," she says, flipping down her visor to block the sun. "She's just like me, but I guess I should warn you that she has trouble keeping her hands to herself. Oh, and her and Phil aren't private. I can't say you won't be scarred for life. My mom will ask you any question she feels like. Other than that though, they're cool. My dad's the one you'd have to worry about, so you got through the hard part first."

"Lucky me." I pull out a stick of gum, fold it in half, and put it in Bella's mouth before getting out my own.

"You'll be fine. Tell me about your mom, since I'll be meeting her soon."

Emmett leans forward from the middle seat in the back, opening his mouth wide. I shove a piece of gum into his mouth—wrapper and all. He makes spitting and gagging noises as he pulls it out of his mouth.

I roll the gum wrapper into a ball and consider what to tell Bella about my mom. "She doesn't realize her kids are grown up. She still frets and tries to take care of us. There's always something cooking. She's obsessed with making sure everyone's eating. Every time I talk to her, she questions what I eat."

"I feed you. She knows I feed you, right? You told her?" She takes her eyes off the road long enough to give me the beginnings of a heart attack, before she jerks her head back to the road.

"I told her, and she's impressed. Alice doesn't cook at all," I tell her, but I don't tell her my real worries.

My mom will be polite and supportive of Bella and me, but I'll see right through her if she doesn't approve. She'll say something like, "It's nice you have someone to spend time with while you get yourself settled." I've heard it before. Emmett hears it on a reoccurring basis. Jasper is lucky enough to have been considered family before things progressed between Alice and him.

"She doesn't question what I eat," Emmett says.

I snort as I laugh. "No one would ever question if _you_ eat."

"What about your dad? What's he like?" Bella asks.

"You'll have to watch her around dad. The ladies love him" Emmett says, cracking his knuckles.

I roll my eyes as I fiddle with the air vent. Emmett's ex had trouble keeping her hands to herself. I don't have that worry with Bella. "He's like yours, but clean cut and by the law."

"What do you mean by the law? My dad's a cop."

"Exactly." I laugh. "He's above the law, and he knows it."

She smiles, shaking her head as she turns up the radio. I'm subjected to what is now considered old school in the afternoon. I didn't like these songs in high school, and it's hard to believe the music that was popular when I was in high school is already considered old school. Emmett's head bounces as he sings along to every song.

We pull up to a circular driveway in front of a multi-leveled Spanish style home. The design is interesting, but I can tell by the shape from the outside that there will be awkward angles and unusable walls on the inside.

Bella takes my hand before we get out of the car. "This is it. Are you ready?"

I pull her closer and kiss her. There is no way to predict the next time I'll be able to, so I kiss her like I would if we were saying goodbye for a long time.

"Let's do this!" Emmett opens his door, breaking our moment.

Emmett carries both of our suitcases, only leaving me Bella's. I follow behind Bella to the front door. She flips through the keys on her key ring. Just as she finds the right key, the door opens.

A short haired, older version of Bella has her arms out stretched. "My baby!"

Bella goes right into her arms. It's weird. I always thought Bella looked like Charlie, but, I can see now that she doesn't. They just share hair and eye color.

Bella's mom steps away from Bella and extends her arms to me. She wraps her arms around my waist, presses her cheek against my chest, inhales loudly, and nuzzles closer. I place my palms on her upper back and resist the urge to pat.

"My baby does so well." She taps her hand against my cheek before turning to Emmett who is quick to pick her up in a bear hug, making her squeal and giggle.

A short, beady-eyed man, who's wearing his baseball cap backwards, joins us outside. "PhiI," he says, shaking my hand, gripping it harder and jerking it up and down more than is necessary. A toothpick moves in and out of his mouth as he looks Emmett and I up and down. I get that he's a sports agent and probably checking out our build because it's what he does, but Charlie's right—this guy is peculiar.

.

"What do you think of the house, Edward?" Phil asks as we take the grand tour.

"It's unique." I point out the aspects that I do like and keep the many more that I don't to myself.

Phil shows off his weight bench to Emmett as I make my way to the kitchen. Bella is prepping for tomorrow's Thanksgiving dinner.

"You're going to be fine, honey." Renee brushes her hand down Bella's hair. "Don't worry about what anyone thinks. I'd be bending over backwards to be with that man too if I were you."

I'm curious as to what this conversation is about, but I don't want to intrude. I clear my throat to make my presence known.

Renee turns to me, placing her hand over her heart as if I startled her. "Edward, go ahead and set yourself up in Bella's room."

"I'm fine on the couch." Emmett was already given the guest room.

"Don't pretend you sleep on the couch at Bella's place. Unless this is one of those movies where you're not really her boyfriend for whatever reason, then go ahead and sleep on the couch." She waves her hand, and I don't know how to argue with that.

Bella raises her eyebrows at me, daring me to argue.

"Bella's room it is," I say, careful not to say her name. I tried Mrs. Dwyer, and she said to go ahead and call her mama. That's not something I can say with a straight face. She was sure charmed though when Emmett called her Madre.

I take my suitcase to the room Phil told us was Bella's, but he didn't bother to show us. His tour only highlighted the aspects of the house he wanted to flaunt. Looking around the room, I'm surrounded by black and deep red.

Arms wrap around my waist from behind. "You're really sleeping with me?" Bella asks.

"I don't know. I'm kind of scared." I take her hands and maneuver her in front of me. "Did you have a gothic stage?"

"No, I just liked the color scheme." She kisses me, and I let her, keeping it brief as my heart pounds from the idea of getting too caught up with her here in her mother's house.

For dinner, we eat pizza in the living room and Renee picks at a salad, scrunching her nose up at the pizza even though it was her idea. Phil talks and talks and talks to Emmett. With Phil being a sports agent and Emmett a personal trainer, Phil somehow has endless things to discuss with Emmett. I'm not offended that Phil has had little interest in me aside from wanting my opinion on his home. He's just showing off, and damn, the guy can talk. Emmett's given me his "save me" eyes a few times, but there is nothing that I can do. I sit content with Bella leaning into my side as we listen to their conversation. Every time we visit, I should bring Emmett along.

"Phil, why don't we all take this chat to the hot tub?" Renee says as she sits on the arm of the chair Phil's sitting on. "I hope you boys brought your trunks."

Bella sits up, tense. "Mom, no! Ew!"

Renee stares at her with her mouth open. "What? What's the problem?"

"Ew. Ew." Bella shakes her head and repeats the word again and again.

"You're being ridiculous, Bella. There's chlorine in the water. There's nothing to worry about." Renee's voice is nurturing as she tries to ease Bella's worries.

"No way," Bella says. "You two are on your own. We are not going in there. I have to get up early to start cooking anyway."

Renee looks to me.

Bella takes my hand. "He's helping me."

Renee shakes her head, smiling. "No, men don't help with things like that. It's best you learn that early."

"Well mine does." Bella sits up straighter as she speaks out against her mother. She has every right to call her mother out when she feels that she is wrong, but it makes me nervous to be caught in the middle of it.

"Yeah, I think I'll head to bed too." Emmett stands up. "Knock on my door when you guys wake up. I can help too."

He says goodnight and doesn't even make it out of the room before he pulls out his phone.

Bella and I say our goodnights too. As Bella hugs Renee, I hear Renee's loud whispered words. "Where did you find these two?"

I shower alone despite Bella's offer to join me and tap on Emmett's door while she takes her shower.

He opens the door, wearing a goofy smile and holding his phone up to his ear. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say goodnight." I was hoping to kill some time with him, but he's otherwise occupied. "Goodnight, Rose," I say louder.

Emmett chuckles before closing the door.

When I'm alone in Bella's room, I look around, but I don't open any drawers. As long as I don't touch anything, I don't consider it snooping. She is so extreme with her decorating. I wonder what her next room will look like, and eventually, the one I hope she shares with me.

I climb into her bed and it hits the wall, adding one more reason as to why I won't be easily seduced while here. Bella walks into the room wearing a short black robe, and her hair is twisted up in a towel. I watch her undo the towel and shake out her hair before grabbing a brush from her bag.

When she's done brushing her hair, she turns the lock on the door. I know what she's doing.

"I'm just here to sleep," I say. "Don't get any ideas."

"Too late." She unties her robe, letting it fall down her arms to the floor.

Of course, she's wearing nothing underneath.

"Bella." I groan and look up at her ceiling.

"No? You don't want me?" She questions teasingly. She knows I do.

"It's just disrespectful."

"It's not. They're the ones being disrespectful, trying to get us into that hot tub." She shivers. "Uck!"

She reaches down for her robe. It's not like her to give up so easily. Her parents have either turned her off, or I made it clear that I wouldn't be giving in.

I throw her pillows and blankets on the floor. Banging her bed up against the wall repeatedly is not an option.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

I lie down on the floor. "I hope you can be quiet."

Her eyes light up. She nods her head before turning off the lights and joining me on her floor.

.

My first Thanksgiving with Bella was definitely different than any I has experienced before. Her mom refused to eat anything Bella made in favor of her new raw food diet. She failed to mention her new diet until dinner was served. Emmett and I were able to ignore the facts about how unhealthy the meal was and ate more than our share.

While Bella argued with her mom, I was able to get some time alone with Emmett. He informed me he'd be moving to Forks with the rest of the family and would continue to date Rosalie. He also said that if it works out, he'd relocate again to be closer to her…in Seattle.

Seattle?

It threw me for a loop that she would be moving up there, but I let it go. It's not really my business, but it made more sense as to why Bella and Rose were still figuring out if they would be living together and why Rose needed to take some time alone with her parents to get everything figured out.

As much as I enjoyed spending time with my brother and Bella's family, I'm glad to have her to myself now. Now that we're back in Los Angeles, I want nothing more than to enjoy my last day with Bella. I'm kissing down her neck and getting lost in her softness when I'm interrupted by the high pitched sound that signals the dryer is finished. She washed all my clothes even though I told her not to. I know it comes from what I said about my mom still trying to take care of me, but I don't need Bella to be my mom.

She tries to get off the bed, but I hold her closer. "Just leave it."

"We have to get you packed." She pushes against me.

I grab her arms, pulling her back on the bed. I'm not eager to get ready to leave. "Just leave it for when I come back."

Her nose scrunches, "Why would you come back? I'm going home for Christmas."

She's right that I won't be back for a while, but I will be eventually, and soon, I'll be back permanently.

I lace our fingers together. "I know. I didn't want to say anything until I had more of a timeframe, but after the projects I'm working on are done, I have every intention of moving down here."

Her eyes open wide and she gasps. "You would do that?"

"Of course, I've already looked online at a few apartments nearby."

"You don't want to just stay with me?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

"I…do you want that?" I study her face for any sign that she's not sure about this.

"If we're in the same city, I'm pretty sure one of our places will become pointless." She smiles as she leans her forehead against mine.

"Okay, we'll find a place."

"So I'll get everything tied up here, and you can find us a place." She kisses me and says against my lips, "But not here…in Seattle."

"Seattle?" I back up and look at her, confused.

"Yes." She puts her finger against my lips. "Don't say anything. I want to do this."

"Okay," I say against her finger. Tension I didn't realize I had is relieved. I can't imagine anything better than living with Bella and staying near my family.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I take forever to update, but I'm always working on it, and this story is wrapping up!**

**Thanks to everyone for who helps me on this story: tawelephant, ttharman, SunflowerFran3759, and dazzled eyes22!**

**If you read my other story, Boundaries Undefined, I should have an update next Wednesday. **

**Leave me a review. I love to hear from you. **

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

* * *

.

While sitting on an old boat in the middle of a deserted lake fishing with Charlie, I question why I thought this was a good idea. Getting on Charlie's good side was the plan, but now the seclusion feels more threatening than anything.

The lake is a mirror reflecting the sun's glints off of the surface. Winter frost covers the grass and the trees that surround us. I don't know when fishing season is, but when I asked Charlie if he wanted to go, he thought on it a minute before he said he knew just the place.

I didn't waste any time finding Bella and me an apartment in Seattle. No matter how many times I asked for her opinion, Bella just said, "You've got this." She assured me that there would be several other decisions to be made that she could take the lead on. Even though I think she lured me into going along with something, we will sign the lease after Christmas.

Bella admitted she didn't tell me about her decision to transfer schools because she feared I wouldn't allow it. I tried to convince her that wasn't true, but in a way she was right. I wouldn't have wanted her to give up anything to be with me even though I was doing the same thing. In the end I was able to admit I wanted to be the one to move, but now, I can see how her plans are far better. I thought this was an isolated incident, but that wasn't the case. Through a lengthy discussion with Alice, I found out that I have an authoritative demeanor. Alice, Emmett, and now Bella all feel they have to tiptoe around me at times because I may not allow them to do something.

Who the hell am I to tell them what to do?

Alice laughed at me and said, "It's about respect. If you tell us you don't approve of something, we're going to listen."

I don't want to get in the way of the things they want to pursue. The whole concept is baffling.

"Get me another worm, will ya?" Charlie asks as he reels in his line.

I pull one out of the dirt-filled Styrofoam cup. It squirms as I hold it between two fingers. After handing Charlie the worm, I wipe my hand off on my pants as he adds it to the shiny dangles he's already using for bait.

He casts his line and stares out at the water with a serene expression on his face. We are surrounded by open space, but this boat shrinks every time I think about telling Charlie that I'm moving in with his daughter.

Emmett flew down to Los Angeles a few days ago to help Rosalie and Bella with their move. Bella sold her car and fixed up her truck for the drive back to Forks. She also confessed to me that she's been saving up for this for a while. I'm hoping this secrecy is a lesson learned. When we move in together, we'll communicate our plans and make decisions together.

Charlie shifts on the bench seat, causing the boat to rock. I wish I had flown down with Emmett. One wrong word and I might be knocked off this boat.

Charlie is the only loose end for my plans to move in with Bella. She didn't want to tell him until after the move, but I don't work that way.

"Are you going to tell me what you're buttering me up for?" He lifts his canvas fishing hat off his head and sets it on his knee.

"Maybe I just felt like fishing." I reel in my line slowly. My fingers are nearly frozen from the early morning winter cold. "What do you think of Bella moving back here?"

He squints when he looks at me as the sun shines in his eyes. "It'll be good to have her closer. I never did like her being down in California." He clears his throat and turns the hat, as if it was a wheel and his knee was its axle. "I'm not really excited about her being in Seattle either."

My clammy fingers slip, and the fishing rod falls to the floor of the boat. I grab it before it can fall into the water.

Charlie pulls his hat back on. "I'm thinkin' she won't be by herself, will she?

A thousand pound weight falls off my shoulders and sinks to the bottom of the lake. "No."

"Good." He turns on the engine that he had claimed was broken when he made me row the boat out here.

I'm not going to say anything about his tactics. I can handle him messing with me if it makes things go this easy.

.

Moments of solitude are a luxury I took for granted. I'm hiding out in the guesthouse under the ruse that I'm packing for my move. My parents and sister arrived a few days ago, and while I don't mind helping them set up the main house, their indecisiveness gets on my nerves. My dad has it mastered as he just sits back and waits for instructions, but I get agitated when I'm asked to do the same thing twenty different ways.

Emmett and Rosalie are in no hurry on the drive up from California. Bella has called a few times, stressed out by all of the stops they insist on making.

When there's a knock on the door, I grab a box that's already filled and dump half of the contents out on the bed, so no one will question what I'm doing out here. Shaking off my annoyance at the less than five-minute reprieve I was granted, I open the door to find Jasper's lanky form standing on the other side.

Stepping aside, I say, "Hey, man. Come in."

He walks inside and pushes his blond hair out of his eyes. "So, I'm supposed to talk to you."

His hair falls back in his face. The kid seriously needs a haircut. I catch the thought, realizing Jasper is two years older than Bella, but that's not the same, is it? In my eyes, Jasper has always been a kid, but that doesn't stop me from feeling like a hypocrite.

I close the door behind him. "Yeah, cool. Have a seat. Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks." Jasper sits down on the couch and kicks his feet up on the coffee table.

I go to the fridge and grab two bottles—one for the kid and one for me. _Dammit_!

I pop off the lids and sit on the other side of the couch. Cool condensation remains on my hand after I hand the bottle to Jasper. "I know what Alice wants you to talk to me about, but I can't do the best man thing. It's not fair to Emmett."

His eyebrows rise as he nods. "I know, but Alice needs it to be you. Believe me, if it wouldn't ruin her dream of tradition, you'd be her maid of honor."

Squeezing my eyes closed, I consider my options for the first time. I can either disappoint Alice by letting Emmett have his moment, or make Alice happy and crush Emmett.

"Is there a plan, because Emmett isn't going to take this well?"

"Yeah, there is." He nods, pursing his lips. "Um…"

I take a drink and try to be patient with the guy. Whatever Alice told him is most likely more complicated than it needs to be.

Jasper points his finger and whirls it in a circle. "There's a chart." He starts spinning his other hand. "Somehow, we have to make the best option for you to be my best man, Emmett to be yours, and me to be Emmett's. It's not fair to me any other way." He nods, pleased with himself, but also, not very convincing about the unfairness of him being left out of a best man duty.

"Okay, we can try that." I say, giving in and hoping that it's that easy.

"Alice will talk to him. Somehow, it will be his idea, and everyone will be happy in the end." He lifts his beer, and I tap it with mine.

"Cool. So…" Jasper smirks. "When are you getting married?"

I can feel my face blanch and a cold sweat break out all over me. "That's not something I'm thinking about right now." My head falls back on the couch.

"All right, I'll leave you to _not_ think about that." Jasper shoves my knee as he stands.

I chuckle nervously at the ridiculous notion.

It's too soon. We're not even living together yet. Bella wouldn't be ready to get married. It was her idea to move in together though. She may be ready sooner then I'll think she is or have expectations that I'm not aware of. How will I know? How do people do this?

I hear the door close, trapping me with my thoughts. The silence is intimidating. My brain flips around in my head. My face becomes an accordion as it scrunches together.

Deciding to think about one thing at a time, I head outside to catch up with Jasper. The first thing I need to do is figure out this Emmett thing with Alice.

.

Rain pelts the roof. Suddenly a bolt of lightning flashes outside, illuminating the dark sky, and thunder vibrates my eardrums.

I'm lying down on the couch, messing around on my laptop while trying to stay awake. The last time I heard from Bella, she said they wouldn't be stopping again until they get here. We've been dealing with the long distance separation for a while, but the closer she gets, the harder it is to be patient.

Hours later, headlights light up the driveway, and I run outside in the rain. The first thing I really want to do is grab Bella and bring her back to the guest house, but I do the right thing and help Emmett with Rosalie's things. Rosalie holds her jacket over her head as she runs to the house, making squeaking sounds the whole way. I should have grabbed an umbrella before I came out here, but the girl is going to have to learn to deal with it. After all, it's just rain.

I stop Bella before she can climb out of her truck. "Stay in here. I'll run some of this stuff inside and come back for you."

She grabs my wet shirt, pulls me halfway in the cab, and kisses me. "Hurry," she says. Her breath is warm against my mouth.

I close the door and lift the tarp that I'm glad they had the foresight to use. After three trips running back and forth with Emmett, I clap him on the back and tell him I'll see him tomorrow.

I help Bella out of the truck and kick the door closed. The rain beats down on us, but Bella pulls me back when I start walking forward. Leaning her head back, she lets the water cover her face. Her smile is so big. I want to allow her this moment, but it's freezing. When the wind blows, the raindrops mix with snow.

I pick her up, holding her back with one arm and under her knees with the other. Her hands intertwine behind my neck. Wet hair sticks to her face.

"Let's go," I say as I walk. "You're going to get sick."

She burrows her cold nose against my neck. We are both soaked by the time we make it inside. As I close the door, hail begins drumming against the roof. Bella squeals and I grab her by the elbow before she is able to run back outside.

"You're no fun," she says, laughing.

I let go of her arm. She pivots her body toward my desk in the corner, and her laughter halts as if a mute button were pressed. "Hey!" She hits my arm.

I rub where she struck. It doesn't hurt, but I'm confused by the sudden assault. "What?"

She walks past me. "I searched all over for this, and you've had it the whole time." When she turns to face me, she's holding her webcam and waving it at me.

"Oh."

She drops it in the metal waste basket and it rattles the tin. "Good thing I don't need it anymore, huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." She shakes her head. "I can't believe you." I swear there is a hint of a smile on her face, but she walks away and pulls her wet shirt over her head. It falls to the wood floor with a splat. "I'm taking a shower. Alone."

I pick up her shirt just as she closes the bathroom door. After laying her shirt over the back of a chair, I try to open the bathroom door.

"Bella, let me in," I say when the knob won't turn. I hear the shower start. She's not really mad. This is teasing mad, but the longer I wait, the longer I wonder.

I lean my ear against the door and almost fall forward when she opens it just wide enough to hand me the rest of her clothes. Steam floats out of the bathroom from the shower.

"I'm pressing charges." She closes the door and turns the fan on.

I try the knob, but she locked it again. "Bella, let me in. I miss you."

I get nothing but the wooden door that's in front of my face and the sound of water as it moves over her body.

Defeated, I bang my forehead against the door. How do I get out of this? Should I pick the lock, or find a way to suck up to her? Stupid webcam—the thing has caused me nothing but trouble.

I stumble as the door opens.

Bella stands in front of me naked, not having bothered to grab a towel, and dripping all over the floor. She opens the curtain almost all the way as she steps back into the shower. "Get in here. I don't want you to get hypothermia because of me."

I peel off my drenched clothes. "You're not really mad at me, right?"

"Not _really _mad." She pulls me into the shower and yanks the curtain a few inches away from being fully closed.

I pull the curtain the rest of the way. "Are you _really_ pressing charges?"

"Maybe." Wrapping her arms around my neck, she presses her body flush against me. With mischievous eyes and a dangerous smile, she leans over and sinks her teeth into my earlobe. "You'll have to convince me not to."

She stands on her toes as she grinds against me, but I push her back. I'm the one who's supposed to be doing the convincing.

We won't be doing this her way.

I follow water droplets down her body with my eyes and then drag my knuckles down their path.

When she tries to grab me, I take her wrist and secure it behind her back. She pouts, but I shake my head, grabbing her other wrist as soon as she moves it. Her fight is not over. She tries to wrap her leg around me, but I only need one hand to hold both of hers. Holding on to her hip, I'm able to keep her off me.

She whines in defeat.

I kiss the corner of her mouth, and she tries to turn her lips to mine, but I move back. Water cascades through her hair, flowing over her shoulder. I squeeze her hip and let it go. After pushing her hair back, I taste the water on her neck.

She whimpers and struggles to free her hands. "Please, I won't press charges."

I drop her hands. They go around my neck as she stretches to get higher and pushes on my shoulders for me to get lower. This time, I don't push her away. Bending my knees, our eyes lock as I push inside of her and make love to her against the shower wall.

.

When I bring Bella to her first meal with my family, it's evident that this breakfast might as well have been made for the wedding reception. My mom doesn't know how to do anything halfway. The sound of metal utensils and closing drawers echoes throughout the house as the smell of bacon and blueberries wafts through the air.

As soon as introductions are made, Bella's quick to help my mom in the kitchen.

My dad smiles at me when they are out of the room. "She's a lovely girl. Hang on to that one."

Nodding, I scratch the scruff on my jaw. Bella likes it, but I'll only be able to put off shaving for a couple more days. "Where is everyone else?"

"Sleeping. Let's head into my office for a sec." He leans back on his heels, lifting his toes and clicking his tongue.

I follow his lead, as he closes the door behind me and then motions for me to take a seat.

He sits down on the other side of his large oak desk, pulls his reading glasses out of his shirt pocket, and puts them on so that they are resting at the very tip of his nose. He has his doctor's hat on, and I'm about to be given orders. I know the drill.

"Alice and Jasper are moving into the guest house after you move out, and we've come up with a few renovations." He pulls out a file and flips through it.

I recognize the telltale signs of my mother and sister. Most of the pages are made up of magazine cutouts.

Grumbling, I agree to help, but I don't hide my annoyance at the ridiculous concepts.

Breakfast is served like a buffet, filling the dining room table to a point that we are unable to eat at it.

Alice is, as usual, much too alert for just having woken up. She doesn't stop talking as she fills her plate with bite-sized portions of everything.

"What? You don't eat anymore?" I interrupt her wedding-filled rambling and scoop up a spoonful of potatoes and drop them on her plate.

"Edward!" She pushes the potatoes back into the bowl. "I need to fit into my dress."

"Why would you buy a dress that doesn't fit you?"

"Because it's_ going_ to fit me."

"Ahem." Our mom breaks up our argument. "Edward, leave her alone. Alice, please eat." She grabs two muffins and places one on Alice's plate and one on Bella's. "Honey, there's plenty of food."

"Thank you. These look amazing." Bella grabs another muffin and smiles.

My mom is pleased, but everyone else is holding in their laughter.

Alice links her arm with Bella's. "Let's eat in my room and go over our plans."

I take Bella's plate. "Can I at least eat with her first? Rose isn't even up yet." Rose was commandeered into this wedding charade faster than Bella was.

Alice perches her hand on her hip.

"Alice." Our mom says, warning her not to say whatever it is she's about to say. "You can have Bella later."

I lead Bella outside, away from everyone else just as Emmett's loud footsteps beat against the stairs.

It's cold out, but we're both dressed for the lower temperature.

"I wish I had siblings," she says as she takes a seat on the patio.

I hand Bella her plate. "You can have mine. They make everything dramatic."

Bella sighs as she pushes food around her plate and avoids looking at me.

My posture stiffens. "Okay?" I hold my breath. "What's wrong?" Before we came over here, everything was fine.

She looks off into the distance. I don't like it. She shakes her head. "My brain is just so busy lately with the move and the…wedding." Her voice drops an octave lower.

I don't know what it is about this wedding, but it has got to be the most drawn out, dramatic event of my life, and it hasn't even happened yet.

When the back door opens, I kiss Bella and leave her with Rosalie. I need to talk to Alice.

I've only walked two steps in the door and haven't closed it yet, when Emmett whistles at me and points his thumb toward the kitchen. Shaking my head, I follow him.

"Hey." He braces his hand on my shoulder, leaning closer as if this was a huddle. "Are you cool with taking the best man job for this wedding? I've got the next one."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do." I place my plate in the sink and turn on the tap.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy. There's this chart." His fingers start circling in the air, and I look away. I don't want to know how Alice managed to confuse both him and Jasper so thoroughly. "You get what I mean though, right?"

"Psshh, yeah. Sounds fair."

"I've already got a lot of ideas." He's jittering with excitement. "It's going to be epic. How much time do you think I have left to plan?"

"For what?" Our mom asks as she comes into the room with a stack of dishes. She nudges me out of the way of the sink.

"Edward's bachelor party. I don't think you want the details, Ma."

A plate clatters in the sink. My mom turns to me. "Why didn't you say anything? Have you already proposed?"

"No." I've only recently found out that this is something I should be thinking about. I haven't actually thought about it.

"When do you plan to?" she asks.

"Um…" I let out a long breath. "There are these steps." I point my index fingers in front of me and turn them in opposite directions. This method of confusion has already been proven to work. "So, there's this step." I stop the motion and point. "Once we're here, we can plan for here. I'll let you know at this point. I'll need some help."

She ignores my invisible chart. She never stops looking at my face. "Okay, when will that be?"

This isn't working. I try to redraw it in the air to answer her question but fail.

"Soon, really soon," I say, hearing this decision for the first time myself and not minding how it sounds in my ears.

"Good. It's nice to see you committed." She smiles at me, and I appreciate her approval.

Emmett follows her as she walks out of the room. "What about me?"

"I'll need more time when it comes to you."

An arm wraps around mine. "That was awful," Alice says, leaning into me. "There's a reason I don't use charts with you or Mom."

"No, you just keep me in the dark."

"Sorry," she says looking down.

"It's okay. Do you know what's going on with Bella? I think it's about the wedding."

Alice eyes open wide as she apologizes. "There was no getting out of it. Her whole family is coming. I couldn't ask her not to come."

I put my hands on both her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Charlotte. She's coming to the wedding."

Great.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi! Thanks for reading. I'm so sorry for the wait. I don't know where the time went. Luckily, the next chapter is done aside from editing.

Thanks so much to everyone who helps me with this story you're suggestions and encouragement are priceless: ttharman, tawelephant, SunflowerFran, and dazzeled eyes22.

I'd love to know your thoughts on the chapter.

.


End file.
